Midnight
by the moon of my life
Summary: A rich, elegant teenage girl named Rukia Kuchiki meets her school's transfer student, Ichigo Kurosaki. There is something different about him. What happens when she finds out his terrible secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm the Hgirl13 and I'm rewriting one of my stories, which is Midnight since I acted retarded and deleted it for some weird reason. AU. Enjoy:)**

**Summary: A rich, elegant teenage girl named Rukia Kuchiki meets her school's transfer student, Ichigo Kurosaki. There is something different about him. What happens when she finds out his terrible secret?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

_**Chapter One**_

"Rukia, have you seen the transfer student?"

Rukia Kuchiki raised a black eyebrow and shook her head. Her good friend, Orihime Inoue smiled dreamily and blushed. Her long burnt orange hair was tied in a high ponytail and her gray orbs stared into Rukia's pools of violet.

"My goodness, he's so...", Orihime sighed. "dreamy...". Rukia chuckled at her friend.

"I'm sure he is", Rukia murmured calmly while fiddling wither locker combination. It was the first week of October and she still had trouble with her locker. Rukia closed her eyes in frustration, she hated Mondays.

"Need help?" a masculine voice asked, Rukia turned to her left and smiled at her boyfriend, Shuhei Hisagi.

"Please", she sighed, Shuhei smiled and did her combination and opened. "Thanks".

Rukia grabbed her language arts textbook and pecked Shuhei on the lips, normally, she wasn't one for PDA (public display of affection) but she didn't know how else to thank her boyfriend.

Rukia hugged her textbook and studied Shuhei's features, she didn't know which one to favor. His tall, lean-build, serious dark gray eyes, short black hair, his 69 tattoo, or his three sick scars that ran down his right eye.

"Awe! You guys are so cute!" Orihime exclaimed, Shuhei and Rukia blushed and he quickly kissed her goodbye as he ran off to class. Rukia admired how fast he was, he was on the track team. Rukia and Orihime walked to their language arts class together, talking about random things.

* * *

><p>"Class, I'd like to welcome a new student, Ichigo Kurosaki"<p>

Every single girl in the class except for Rukia blushed and squealed. Orihime leaned towards Rukia's ear and whispered:

"That's the transfer student I told you about"

Rukia's eyes widen and her ivory skin suddenly got chills. Ichigo Kurosaki is tall with a lean but muscular build and peach skin. He had a sinister but risque smirk, spiky orange hair that covered the nape of his neck, suggestive amber eyes, and wore a silver chain over the school's uniform.

Rukia clutched the bottom of her seat when Ichigo's eyes shifted to her, they locked eyes for a minute until Rukia looked away, heat rushing to her cheeks.

"Ichigo, would like to tell us about yourself?" Ms. Oochi asked, Ichigo's lowered his lids and shrugged.

"Sure, unless that's taking time away?" Ichigo said, every girl gasped. His voice was provocative, and foreign, sounding Romanian. Even Ms. Oochi's cheeks turned pink when she heard his voice.

"N-No, it's fine", Ms. Oochi stammered like a schoolgirl.

Ichigo's smirk broaden and he began telling the class about himself, like his birthday (July 15), his favorite food (chocolate), etc. _He doesn't seem... human_, Rukia thought.

* * *

><p>Rukia sat at her table during lunch with her friends, Orihime, Renji Abarai, Tatsuki Arisawa, Keigo Asano, and Mizuiro Kojima. Shuhei sat with his friends and track buddies.<p>

"Look, there's Ichigo", Orihime whispered to Rukia, Rukia scowled and followed Orihime's gaze. Ichigo was heading to the stairway, which led to the rooftop. Ichigo stopped and stared at Rukia, his eyes narrowed down to her and smirked then went up the stairway.

Renji gritted his teeth and knitted his tattooed eyebrows. He got up and stormed towards the stairway.

"Renji, what are you doing?" Rukia asked, Renji swatted his hand at her and continued walking.

"What's his problem?" Tatsuki asked no one in particular. Rukia scowled and got up, she wanted to know what was his problem.

"I'll find out", Rukia said.

She went up the stairway and as she reached the door, she opened it silently and saw Ichigo leaning against the railing, Renji glaring at him.

"Why are you here?" Renji asked, Ichigo's eyes shifted over to him.

"It's a common reason. My family and I moved here", Ichigo replied smoothly, Renji narrowed his brown eyes.

"Karakura doesn't need your kind moving here. If you stay, more will come", Renji said forcefully. "No one's safe if a_ beast_ like you is around". Ichigo narrowed his eyes and glared at Renji with venom.

"Watch what you say, _dog_", Ichigo snapped, Renji growled.

"I'm not afraid of you _demon_", Renji hissed, Rukia wondered why the two were calling each other that. Ichigo smirked and Rukia's eyes widen, Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of Renji and grabbed him.

"Listen _mutt_, I can easily rip you apart right now. Don't tempt me", Ichigo muttered, his voice menacing.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked, making herself known.

The two looked away from each other and looked at her, Ichigo smirked and let go of Renji. He sauntered over to Rukia and leaned towards her.

"We haven't properly met", Ichigo said, he lifted her petite hand and brought it to his lips. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. You?". Ichigo kissed her hand, Rukia felt her heart beat faster and she hated it.

"Rukia Kuchiki", she said while bring her hand away from his lips. "What are you two talking about?". Ichigo glanced at Renji.

"Don't even think about it", Renji said, Ichigo smirked.

"I already made my decision, kid", Ichigo said, then pulled Rukia towards him. "_She_, will be mine".

**Happy 4th of July!**

**~7/04/11~**

**_Hgirl13**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

After encountering Ichigo, Rukia had been a daze the rest of the day. She didn't understand why Ichigo said those things. Rukia blinked and stopped before she bumped into students who started to leave the school.

"Rukia!"

Rukia turned around and smiled at Shuhei who jogged over to her and embraced her, lifting her from the ground and spinning her. Rukia laughed and threw her arms around his neck. They kissed each other lightly then Shuhei put her down.

"What's up?" Rukia asked while lacing her hand with his. Shuhei smiled and rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Do you wanna watch me practice then go out to get ice cream? Or something like that?" Shuhei asked, Rukia nodded.

"Sure, I'd love too", Rukia smiled, Shuhei smiled back and they went to the track field.

* * *

><p>Rukia watched Shuhei run on the track, being ahead of everyone else. Rukia facepalmed and stood up when Coyote Stark was catching up to him.<p>

"COME ON SHUHEI!" Rukia shouted, Shuhei pushed himself to run faster.

Rukia started to jump, forgetting how old the bleachers were. Rukia felt the bleachers shake and she abruptly sat down, in fear of the bleachers falling.

"You should be more careful"

Rukia's ears perked up, there was only one voice she recognized that had a Romanian accent and that was the transfer student. She felt someone's arm touch hers, she looked to her right and saw Ichigo sitting besides her, very closely.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked, she remembered how Renji warned her to stay away from Ichigo. Ichigo smirked and leaned back, he stared at the track runners.

"That boy with the scars is your boyfriend?" Ichigo asked but it sounded more like a statement, Rukia scooted away from him. She felt uncomfortable being so close to him.

"Yes... Why do you care?" Rukia asked, Ichigo finally turned to look at her and grinned, baring teeth. Rukia flinched and widen her eyes when she saw sharp fangs.

"I just hope he hasn't violated you yet", Ichigo murmured. It took a minute for Rukia to register what he said.

"W-What! Why would you even care if we've... fooled around?" Rukia demanded, Ichigo turned his body towards her and leaned close.

"Maybe he isn't the one for... you. You could make a mistake. And look at his tattoo", Ichigo said quietly, his face slowly inching towards hers. Rukia was surprised to hear this from someone she just met a couple of hours ago.

"But I _love _him. Maybe I'm not ready but it wouldn't be a mistake if I did it with him", Rukia snapped, Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked, Rukia stared at him, his eyes bored into hers.

"... What do you know about love? You look like you've been with lots of girls", Rukia asked, her voice louder.

Ichigo's curious expression changed rapidly, his face turned hard and his eyes cold, flickering from amber to gold. Rukia felt goosebumps when she saw his jaw clench and he poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue.

"... I've experienced love before so don't typecast me just because of how I look", he said, his voice harsh. Rukia's emotionless face soften.

"Sorry", she mumbled.

* * *

><p>Shuhei chugged his bottled water then wiped the sweat from his forehead. When he looked over at the bleachers to see Rukia, he was shocked to see the new student sitting extremely close to his girlfriend. Their faces were kinda close and they seemed to talk about something personal.<p>

"Whoa, what's Mr. Carrot Top think he's doing?" Ikkaku Madarame asked, his best friend ,Yumichika Ayasegawa, appeared besides him.

"Shuhei, you should watch her. The guy is pretty handsome", Yumichika suggested.

Ikkaku grinned and picked up a football lying on the ground.

"Watch this", he said while snickering.

Shuhei grinned when Ikkaku threw the football, aiming right at Ichigo who didn't look at them. When the football almost hit Ichigo, he didn't look away from Rukia's gaze and caught the football with ease. Everyone's eyes widen, he didn't even _know _the football was aiming at him but he caught it!

"Shit... what's with this guy?" Ikkaku asked no one in particular. Shuhei narrowed his eyes then went to the locker room.

* * *

><p>Rukia looked at her phone and checked the time, almost four.<p>

"... You like rabbits?" Ichigo asked, Rukia's eyes shifted to the accessory on her phone which was a tiny rabbit.

"Yeah. They're my favorite animal", Rukia said, smiling to herself. She looked at Ichigo who looked confused then smiled himself.

"That's cute", he said while playing his ear and looking away. "You're smile's pretty". Rukia blushed and looked down at her lap.

"Rukia!"

Rukia looked up and saw Shuhei standing by the bleachers, waiting for her. He had changed out of his running clothes and back into the school's uniform. Rukia got up and walked down the stairs, rushing down.

When Rukia reached the last three, her foot slipped and fell forward. Suddenly, she was grabbed by the wrist and twirled towards someone. Her face collided into someone's chest, who was probably a guy's. Rukia inhaled their cologne, it wasn't Shuhei. Shuhei smelled musky and didn't wear cologne. This one wore Cool Water by Davidoff, and she loved the smell.

Rukia looked up and saw Ichigo.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Ichigo asked, he sounded annoyed. "Damn, you need to be more graceful".

Rukia pulled herself away from Ichigo's grasp and went over to Shuhei.

"Thank you", Rukia called while walking away, Ichigo just sighed.

Shuhei looked over his shoulder and glared at Ichigo. He mouthed 'she's _my _girlfriend. Not _yours_'. Ichigo regained his smirk and just walked away.

* * *

><p>Rukia sat next to Shuhei at Urahara's Ice Cream Parlor, a somewhat popular ice cream shop that only sells classic flavors. Rumor has it that the two owners, Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin have lived in Karakura for thousands of decades. Rukia had vanilla and Shuhei had mint.<p>

"What were you and Ichigo talking about?" Shuhei asked while his mouth was stuffed with ice cream.

"He just asked about you", Rukia murmured then licked her spoon. Shuhei blinked and swallowed his ice cream then stuffed his mouth again. "You're really hungry, aren't you?".

Shuhei smiled and looked down in embarrassment.

"Maybe... I can't believe you let him be so close to you", Shuhei thought out loud.

Rukia opened her mouth but she just grabbed her ringing phone from her backpack. She checked caller ID and saw that is was older brother, Byakuya.

"I'll be right back", Rukia said while getting up and walking outside. She leaned against the left side of the parlor and answered her phone.

Byakuya Kuchiki is her strict older brother, he calls daily since most days he's traveling or stays in his office since he's a lawyer. He's extremely wealthy which makes Rukia his heir if he dies. Rukia admires him even if he treats her horribly most of the times.

"I'm at the ice cream parlor with Shuhei", Rukia said, luckily Byakuya approved of Rukia's boyfriend.

He only approved if the boy was athletic, rich, has a large inheritance, or planning on becoming a doctor/lawyer.

Rukia ended the call after he said goodbye. Rukia was about to go back inside but was stopped by thugs.

"Look at this", the leader said, he appeared from the shadows.

It was Reiichi Oshima, Karakura's local delinquent. Rukia isn't afraid of him even though he towered over her, having bleached hair and piercings.

"It's the Richie bitch", Sorimachi said, Reiichi smirked.

Rukia gave them her signature Kuchiki stare.

"No need for a scary face, sweetheart", Reiichi said while fiddling with his lip piercing and leaning close to Rukia, blocking any way of escaping. "Now, hand us the money and we won't hurt that pretty face of yours".

Rukia narrowed her eyes and spit in his face, Reiichi glared at her then punched her in the head, knocking her out.

* * *

><p>Rukia opened her eyes and saw golden eyes staring at her.<p>

"Ichigo...?" she asked, she felt pounding in her head.

Her vision cleared and she widen her eyes, the man had Ichigo's face but had golden eyes and instead of orange, he had black hair. _No, it can't be him_, Rukia thought. _He isn't wearing his silver chain_.

"Don't make me save you again", he ordered then stood up, he disappeared at the speed of light as soon as they heard footsteps and police sirens.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Shuhei asked while bending down to help her.

Rukia noticed the police officers picking up the unconscious bodies of Reiichi and his gang.

"He... saved me", Rukia breathed, Shuhei raised an eyebrow.

"Who? Oh my god, you're bleeding!" Shuhei exclaimed.

Rukia felt dizzy but still stood up. _Ichigo saved me_.  
><strong>~705/11~**

**_Hgirl13**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_Ichigo... I'm envious... you're attracted to that human girl... not me... _

Ichigo sat straight up, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. His heartbeat slowed down and looked at the time. It was three o'clock in the morning. He fell back on his soft pillow and groaned.

_How can I still be dreaming about _her_? _Ichigo thought then wiped the sweat from his forehead. _She's gone, not in my life anymore. I shouldn't still be in love with her... I'm attracted to Rukia Kuchiki_, Ichigo repeated in his head. Her enticing hazel-green eyes still burned in his brain.

Ichigo slid out of bed and started to stretch. He grabbed his uniform and put it on, not even bothering to put on another shirt under his uniform shirt. His fingers grazed his silver chain, the one item protecting him from the sun and from his dark self.

"Brother!"

Ichigo smiled when he saw his younger sister, Yuzu opened his room door. She smiled, showing her baby fangs. Instead of wearing a silver chain like Ichigo and the rest of his family, she wore gold.

"Daddy wants to talk to us before we go to school", Yuzu said, Ichigo groaned.

"What does Goat-face want?" Ichigo asked while following Yuzu out.

"I don't know", she said, still smiling brightly. "I really like it here, brother. I made lots of friends already".

"I'm sure guys are drooling over you as well", Ichigo added, Yuzu blushed. He saw Yuzu's twin sister, Karin sitting down on the couch, their father, Isshin, standing in front of her.

"Glad you can make it son!" Isshin bellowed, Ichigo rolled his eyes and just sat down.

"What's the meeting for?" Karin asked, Isshin's goofy expression turned grim.

"... It's almost Halloween and on Halloween, coincidentally, a full moon just so happens to appear that night", Isshin revealed, only Ichigo looked worried while the twins didn't seem to notice the importance.

"That's dangerous", Ichigo mused, Isshin nodded.

"What's dangerous?" Yuzu asked.

"On a full moon, werewolves are out and if one bites _us_, we'll die", Karin explained, Yuzu's eyes widen.

"So, what's the problem?" Ichigo asked, Isshin sighed.

"Others with mystical powers come out at the wake of midnight-"

"Which means, lots of killings", Karin rolled her eyes.

"Correct and one in particular might show up", Isshin said, staring directly at Ichigo.

"She's never coming back, Dad. You know that", Ichigo muttered, Isshin's expression softened.

"I'm not talking about her, I'm talking about Sosuke Aizen"

Chills were sent down Ichigo's spine, his amber eyes paled. He just scoffed, he hated how he momentarily showed fear.

"Aizen would never come to some small town in Japan", Ichigo said then got up. "Enough of this. I'm leaving".

"Ichigo-"

The door slammed shut, leaving the three Kurosaki's to their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>When Rukia arrived to school, the hallways reeked of Halloween spirit. Spiders, pumpkins, bats, skulls, etc hung all over the walls and lockers. She didn't particularly like Halloween because Byakuya never let her go trick-or-treating.<p>

"Hey Rukia", Renji and Orihime both said. Rukia greeted them both and listened to them talk about either partying or trick-or-treating. When Rukia wouldn't answer which one was better, Rukia suggested they asked the nearest person passing by which just so happened to be Ichigo.

"Um, Ichigo, can we ask you a question?" Orihime asked timidly. Ichigo locked eyes with Orihime for a split second until she ripped away the gaze because she was so shy.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"Which is better? Going to a Halloween party or trick-or-treating?" Orihime asked, smiling brightly, Ichigo arched an eyebrow.

"A party", Ichigo decided, Renji smirked.

"I guess you two are going to the party then", Rukia said without looking away from her phone.

"Aren't you going?" Ichigo asked, Rukia shook her head. "Go with me". Rukia felt her vein throb on her temple.

"Idiot... Do you not understand that I'm dating Shuhei?" Rukia asked loudly, Ichigo smirked then leaned close to her.

"Feisty, I like it", Ichigo purred, Rukia's eyes widen and moved away from him. She didn't understand how he had no shame in openly flirting with a taken girl.

"No way I'm going with you, Ichigo", Rukia said while folding her arms. Ichigo stuffed his hands into his pocket and stared at Rukia. Rukia's eyes widen and sweat dropped when she saw Ichigo's puppy dog look.

"... Ugh, fine but I'm not going with you. I'll just see you there", Rukia caved, Ichigo's sweet expression quickly went away and his sexy smirk surfaced.

"See you later, angel", Ichigo said while walking away. Rukia clenched her fists and wanted to kick Ichigo's ass.

"What a jerk", Rukia said through her teeth, Renji snorted and Orihime frowned.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Mizuiro went all out for the Halloween party"<p>

Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Renji, and Shuhei arrived at Mizuiro's Halloween party. Everyone was dressed up and hand a drink in their hand. Orihime had dressed up as an angel while Rukia dressed as the devil, wearing horns, a tail, and a loose red dress.

"I'll go get us some punch", Shuhei said then pushed past the crowd. Rukia smiled then was greeted by party goers.

"Nice costume", a Romanian voice commented, Rukia automatically scowled and turned to face Ichigo. She was surprised to see that Ichigo only wore dark denim jeans and a long sleeved navy blue and rust plaid woven shirt. It was no surprise he wore his silver chain.

"What are you supposed to be?" Rukia asked loudly, to be heard over the music. Ichigo smirked and ran his fingers through his orange locks.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a vampire", Ichigo said then flashed his sharp fangs. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Right...", she said, unconvinced. "Thanks". Shuhei handed Rukia her punch. Shuhei shot Ichigo a dirty look. The two went farther into the house, leaving Ichigo who suspected that some people who _weren't _party goers were close by.

* * *

><p>Nnoitora, a tall scrawny man with black hair going past his shoulders, a white and black eye-patch, and a huge smile, revealing his upper teeth stood across the street from Mizuiro's house. Next to him was Tier Halibel, a dark skin woman with messy blonde hair which has three braided locks, blonde eyelashes, green eyes, and wore a veil that covered the lower part of her face.<p>

"What are we supposed to do again?" Tesla, a slim man with dirty blonde hair, a black eye-patch, and a brown eye, asked.

"Go in, choose the ripest of the prey then bring them back here", Nnoitora replied.

"You're such an idiot, Tesla", Apacci, a tomboyish girl with an ice blue eye and amber eye, and jaw-length black hair, muttered. A girl with dark skin, long thick, wavy brunette hair, and green eyes scoffed.

"You shouldn't be talking, Apacci", Mila Rose said, Apacci glared at her.

"I wasn't talking to you, was I, Mila Rose!" Apacci shouted, the two started yelling at each other.

"You two are going to cause a riot", Sung-Sun sighed, a slender girl with long flowing olive green hair, blunt bangs, lavender eyes, long eyelashes, and three pink dots just below her right eye.

"SHUT UP, SUNG-SUN!" the two yelled.

"New Bloods, so irritable", Nnoitora muttered. "Shut up you two. We don't have all night now go". The four nodded and headed inside the house.

"Nnoitora, I sense a werewolf inside that house", Halibel said, Nnoitora's eyes widen.

"Shit, you think-?"

"No, it won't attack unless threatened. Also...", Halibel narrowed her eyes. "A strong vampire is in there as well".

"How strong?" Nnoitora questioned.

"... Strong enough to rival Lord Aizen's abilities"

* * *

><p>Rukia was left alone with Orihime and Tatsuki, Shuhei was participating in a beer drinking contest and Renji wondered off somewhere.<p>

"Hello there", a voice said, Rukia looked and saw four people who didn't go to her school.

"Hi", Orihime said, smiling.

"Um, we need to make a phone call, do you mind if we use your phones?" Sung-Sun asked.

"Our car broke down", Apacci added, Rukia nodded and handed them her phone.

"No, it's too loud in here, why don't we go outside?" Mila Rose suggested, the three nodded and followed them out the front. Tatsuki jerked to the side when she felt Tesla's breath tickling her neck.

"Sorry... it's just... you're perfume is... amazing", Tesla breathed, Rukia wondered why he looked so hungry.

"Um, thank you but it's just lotion. I don't wear perfume", Tatsuki said, nodding slowly. The finally made it outside and borrowed the phones. All of a sudden, the three were attacked.

"AHH! What are you doing?" Orihime shouted, Tatsuki tried fighting them but was knocked out. The three were tied up and placed in a van.

"What the hell is going on?" Rukia demanded, Mila Rose smiled sadistically.

"Don't worry, when we reach the woods, we'll explain _everything_", she said then laughed.

"Rukia, I'm scared", Orihime whispered, Rukia tried wiggling herself free.

"There's no use, those knots are too tight", Tesla said, Rukia growled and waited to see what's to come.

* * *

><p>The door flew open and Tesla, Mila Rose, and Apacci pulled Rukia, Orihime, and Tatsuki who was still knocked out.<p>

"Good job", Halibel said, Nnoitora went close to Orihime's face and sniffed her.

"Defiantly ripe", he murmured then licked his lips.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked.

"You're about to die", Sung-Sun said with a deadpan expression.

"Who should we start with first?" Tesla asked.

"I like the girl with big tits...", Nnoitora said, he had a perverted glint in his eyes. Orihime bit her bottom lip. "You four can have the small girl and the tomboy". Before the four can devour Rukia and Tatsuki, everyone heard snarling. Rukia looked over her shoulder and widen her eyes, it was a giant wolf, with rusty fur.

"That's no wolf...", Mila Rose said, her eyes big.

"No, that's a _werewolf_", Apacci corrected. It stalked over to them, circling them.

"No one move. Unless attacked", Halibel ordered then got punched in the ribs, sending her flying into a tree.

"Halibel!" Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun shouted, soon, the werewolf attacked. Everyone quickly used their enhanced speed and moved but Tesla was so distracted in eating Tatsuki, he got bitten in the thigh. He screamed and dissolved into dust. Rukia and Orihime exchanged a scared but confused glance.

The werewolf killed the three girls except for Nnoitora who was too fast for him. Nnoitora stood in front of the girls and was about to grab Orihime but someone slid over to him and did a scissor kick to him. The man saving Rukia, Orihime, and Tatsuki bent down in front of Nnoitora, he pressed his knee on Nnoitora's chest to keep him down.

"Don't even think about coming back here, again", he said with a menacing voice. "When that women wakes up, tell her the same".

"What are you gonna do about it?" Nnoitora asked, grinning.

"I'll kill you", replied the man, Nnoitora's eyes widen and the man got off him. When their savior turned to face them, both Rukia and Orihime gasped.

"Ichigo?" the two gasped, Ichigo's sinister eyes stared at them. He looked at the werewolf who stared back at Ichigo.

"Thanks Renji", he murmured.

"What the hell is going on?" Rukia shouted, Ichigo ran to them but with his enhanced speed. He started to untie Rukia's knots.

"Those losers who captured you... were vampires", Ichigo said, Orihime's eyes bugged out.

"I knew vampires were real!" she exclaimed.

"I don't believe it", Rukia said stubbornly.

"I even told you at the party", Ichigo said, meeting her eyes.

"I thought you were joking!" Rukia exclaimed, Ichigo chuckled. "Then... how come you can walk around when the sun's out?".

"This chain protects me. If I take it off during the day, I burn and die", Ichigo answered then finally untied Rukia. He went over to Orihime and started untying her.

"Okay... but, how come I don't see two holes in your neck?" Rukia asked, she smirked when Ichigo was silent.

"The bite marks on my neck are for people who were _turned_ into a vampire. I was born one", Ichigo answered.

"How old are you?" Orihime asked innocently, Ichigo thought for a minute.

"I was born during the Medieval Ages so... I'm over a two thousand years old", Ichigo replied casually.

"Holy shit", Rukia blurted, Ichigo snickered.

"Yeah, I'm old. Whatever", he shrugged then finished untying Orihime.

"Okay, you said 'thanks Renji', so what, Renji's a werewolf?" Rukia asked then noticed that Renji was gone.

"Yes. That's why Renji and I hate each other. Werewolves and vampires are common enemies, it was just once that we teamed up", Ichigo said, then gritted his teeth.

"Where are you from and how can you speak Japanese?" Rukia asked, Ichigo smirked.

"Most vampires are from Romania. I hail from Transylvania, Romania", Ichigo said. "And to answer your second question, when becoming a vampire, you automatically learn every single language out there". Rukia and Orihime stood up and moved around.

"Thank you, Ichigo for saving us", Rukia said, Ichigo stared at her.

"Don't think of me as a hero. Now, we should get back", Ichigo said.

"How?" Orihime asked, Ichigo smirked and grabbed Tatsuki's unconscious body then motioned them to follow him.

"I got my car parked on the outskirts of the forest", Ichigo replied then stopped and had his menacing stare. "Don't you even **dare** tell _anyone _about me being a vampire or else I'm forced to do something I won't like". Rukia and Orihime gulped and nodded.

"I promise", Orihime squeaked, Ichigo's face softened and he smirked again.

"Don't worry Ichigo... I won't tell anyone, cross my heart"

Ichigo stared into Rukia's eyes to see if she was lying. She wasn't and looked sincere. Ichigo smiled at Rukia.

"I trust you"

**~7/07/11~**

**_Hgirl13**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Ichigo tapped his pencil on his desk, not paying attention to what his teacher was saying. He was bored, he didn't know why his dad always forced him to go to school every time they went to a new town. He sometimes wished that he could just roam the world, looking for a place to conquer like his older cousin, Grimmjow. Ichigo shut his eyes and sighed, that's what his dark side wanted.

"Class dismissed"

Ichigo left the class and took long strides, he wanted to get out of the school fast. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Rukia and Shuhei holding hands and walking towards the track field. Rukia looked over her shoulder and smiled at Ichigo. Ichigo felt nervous and wanted to smile back but all he did was haft wave over to her. When he reached the outside of the school, his eyes widen and sweat dropped. He saw the two people he didn't want to see right this minute.

There was a short man with turquoise eyes, and short, spiked up white hair. He wore a green T-shirt, a green Letterman jacket, and gray jeans. A tall woman was with him, she had long wavy strawberry blonde hair, ice blue eyes, a beauty mark under her full lips, a curvy figure, and a big bust. She wore a purple sleeveless button down shirt (a lot of buttons were undone, showing cleavage) that was tied into a knot, showing off her flat stomach, and tight, black leather pants.

"What the hell are you doing here, Toshiro?" Ichigo yelled, Toshiro turned to face him.

"Still loud as always, Kurosaki", Toshiro said, the blonde jumped and bear hugged Ichigo.

"Ichigo! I haven't seen you in decades!" she exclaimed, Ichigo jerked away from her.

"... Is that _you_, Rangiku?" Ichigo asked slowly, she nodded and grinned. "But... what happened? You weren't this..". Ichigo stopped and checked out Rangiku. "attractive". Rangiku giggled and smiled.

"Well, ever since I became a white witch, my beauty has restored", Rangiku said while swaying her hips.

"Restored? You were always hideous, Matsumoto", Toshiro said while lowering his eyelids. Rangiku glared at him.

"When I was a _child, _I was beautiful but when I started working for Aizen... I became ugly", Rangiku said, mumbling the last part. Ichigo's face turned hard when he heard Aizen's name.

"Besides Rangiku getting pretty... What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked, Toshiro and Rangiku exchanged a worried glance.

"We have to discuss something with you, Kurosaki", Toshiro said, Ichigo slid his hands inside his pockets.

"But... we need those two human girl we heard about", Rangiku said, Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Rukia...? Why do you guys need her?" Ichigo asked, Toshiro's expression turned serious.

"We heard that you saved three human girls from being a vampire's dinner", Toshiro said, Ichigo frowned. "Since they know about vampires, they can be in danger".

"So... we wanted to tell them about the other mystical creatures in the world!" Rangiku concluded, clapping her hands together.

"What's the thing you wanted to discuss with me?" Ichigo asked, Toshiro sighed and Rangiku frowned.

"We'll tell you after talking to the girls", Toshiro finally said after awhile. "We'll wait here while you get the girls". Ichigo nodded and went off to the track field, when he was out of ear shot, Rangiku turned to Toshiro.

"I don't think we should tell him", Rangiku said, Toshiro looked away.

"I don't want to either but he has a right to know", Toshiro said, Rangiku frowned.

"But he'll just go off and get himself killed! And... I think, just by hearing that he saved that one human girl... that he might be getting over her", Rangiku said, Toshiro's eyes widen.

"... If he's getting over her then we won't tell him", Toshiro decided then sighed. "Hopefully when Grimmjow visits, he won't say anything".

* * *

><p>Ichigo had found Orihime in one of the classrooms, she was in the middle of her Sewing Club but left when Ichigo said it was urgent. They reached the track field and found Rukia sitting on the bleachers. Rukia saw the two and was motioned to come down.<p>

"What's up?" Rukia asked, Ichigo took a deep breathe.

"My friends are here and they heard that I saved you two", Ichigo revealed.

"Okay...", Rukia said.

"And, they also know that you know that I'm a vampire", Ichigo said.

"Are they going to kill us?" Orihime asked, Ichigo scoffed.

"No way, I wouldn't let that happen", Ichigo said, Orihime blushed. "But, they want to tell you about... other 'mystical beings'".

"What if we don't go?" Rukia asked, Ichigo scowled.

"Don't be difficult, Rukia", Ichigo said, Rukia sighed then looked over at Shuhei.

"I need to tell Shuhei that I'm leaving", Rukia said then went over to him. She stopped when five runners past her, almost running her over. Rukia jogged over to Shuhei and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Shuhei, I have to go", Rukia said, Shuhei frowned.

"I don't trust you going anywhere with Ichigo", he said,

"Orihime will be with us", Rukia said then glared at him. "You don't trust my love for you?". Shuhei was silent. Rukia narrowed her eyes then left with a huff.

* * *

><p>"Why are we at Urahara's Ice Cream Parlor?" Rukia asked, Ichigo's scowl deepened.<p>

"I agree. Can't we go to my house?" Ichigo asked, Toshiro seemed like he didn't want to be there as well.

"No. Kisuke Urahara is apart of this conversation as well", Toshiro said. Ichigo groaned and they entered the ice cream parlor. It was somewhat crowded and Toshiro cut in front of everyone and went to the register.

"Is Kisuke Urahara here?" he asked, a perky blonde nodded and pressed a button.

"I'm here!" a tall man with light skin, pale blonde hair, and a green and white striped bucket hat exclaimed, Ichigo rolled his eyes. "My, my, I haven't seen you kids in a century". A woman with long purple hair tied in a ponytail, golden cat eyes, and dark skin motioned everyone out of the ice cream parlor, even the employes.

"Closing shop early! Everyone out!" she shouted, everyone awed and left, leaving Ichigo and his friends alone with the two adults.

"Ichigo, I see you've lost all your baby fat", the woman joked, Rukia snickered and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Yoruichi, I'm surprised an old hag like you hasn't grown wrinkles yet", Ichigo countered, he smirked when she just scowled. Kisuke walked over to Rukia and Orihime, he studied their features then smiled.

"Which one is your girlfriend, Ichigo?" he asked, both the girls looked surprised but only Orihime blushed.

"None", Ichigo replied solemnly. "Now, can we get down to business?".

"Not until your _favorite _cousin arrives", Kisuke said, he smiled mischievously. Ichigo's expression turned terrified. Yoruichi put her phone down and looked at Kisuke.

"Cancel that Urahara. I just spoke to him and he said that he's still stuck in Moscow, Russia because of, what did he say? Oh yeah, 'business'", Yoruichi said, Ichigo sighed.

"Business meaning he and his mafia are trying to control the Russian Federation", Ichigo muttered, Kisuke smiled.

"Exactly", he said. "Anyway, you two girls, wait, I never got your names".

"I'm Orihime Inoue", Orihime said then gave a friendly smile.

"Rukia Kuchiki", Rukia said. "So, what are we discussing?".

"Well, let us properly introduce ourselves", Kisuke said. "I am Kisuke Urahara, a wizard".

"Yoruichi Shihoin, an enchantress", Yoruichi said.

"Toshiro Histugaya. I'm haft werewolf, half vampire", Toshiro said, flashing his fangs.

"I was wondering why you weren't wearing a chain like Ichigo", Rukia mused.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto and I'm a witch", Rangiku said, smiling. "And before you say anything, I'm a white witch, meaning I'm good". Orihime and Rukia nodded.

"So, tell us, what other legendary creatures are real?" Rukia asked, the five exchanged a glance.

"Ghosts, phoenix, dragons, mermaids-"

"Don't forget mermen"

"Mermen, fairies, succubi, incubus, genies, and... that's it", Kisuke finished, Rukia blinked and Orihime smiled.

"Wow, I _knew _every single one of them were real!" she exclaimed, Rukia had noticed when Kisuke said genies, Ichigo looked sad.

"... Wow", was all Rukia could say.

"But the most common are vampires, werewolves, and mermaids. You have to look hard to find the other ones", Yoruichi added.

"Didn't Grimmjow date a mermaid?" Rangiku asked, Ichigo nodded.

"You two, I have created weapons that can protect you from vampires or any creature willing to attack you", Kisuke said then placed two items on the counter, a glowing white staff and two blue hair clips with flowers.

"Rukia, this staff is for you. It can also turn into a boomerang". He handed Rukia the staff which turned shorter. "Orihime, these clips possess six fairies that can heal and attack but, I'm not sure if they're strong enough to fight against a vampire unless you mean it when you tell them to attack".

"Thank you, Mr. Urahara", Orihime and Rukia said, he smiled.

"Yeah, thanks now I don't have to save them every single minute", Ichigo said, he smirked when he noticed Rukia glaring at him. Ichigo turned to Toshiro and Rangiku. "What did you want to talk about?".

Rangiku looked at Toshiro, her facial expression pleaded 'don't tell'. Toshiro stared at her for a minute then looked back at Ichigo who looked at the two expectantly.

"Oh that... Grimmjow would be visiting but Urahara ruined the surprise", Toshiro lied, chuckling nervously, Ichigo knew he was lying but didn't push the subject.

"How about some ice cream?" Yoruichi suggested.

"Wait, vampires can't eat regular food, right?" Rukia asked.

"We can but it isn't satisfying", Ichigo replied coolly. Soon, everyone except Toshiro and Ichigo ate ice cream.

* * *

><p>Standing by the window, not making himself seen was a tall, thin man with eyes narrowed to slits, silver hair, a wide mocking smile on his face, and sharp features. He clicked his blue tooth and spoke.<p>

"Lord Aizen, it seems that Kisuke Urahara has given the two human girls weapons but that won't be a problem", he said then widen his already large smile. "And it seems that Ichigo is still infatuated with the genie".

A low chuckle came from the blue tooth.

"Good observation, Gin. I see we've found our secret weapon", Aizen said.

"But, he also seems smitten with one of the human girl but his facial expressions towards her", Gin added.

"Hm... I have just come up with a plan to kill Ichigo... I'll explain when you're done with your research"

"I can't wait", Gin said then looked back inside the ice cream parlor, he frowned slightly. His narrowed eyes were focused on a blonde witch.

"Staring at the witch again?" asked a male voice. Gin's smile returned when he stared at the dark skinned blind man.

"Kaname, can't leave me alone for a second can you?" he asked in his usual mocking tone. "Let's get going, I have more 'research' to do and I'm sure when Ichigo's cousin arrives, the _real _fun will begin".

**~7/08/11~**

**_Hgirl13**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

"Listen Rukia, I'm sorry for doubting you. Will you forgive me?"

Rukia stared at Shuhei then smiled and hugged him, she pinched his neck then let go.

"Make it up to me by taking me out to dinner", Rukia said then kissed him goodbye. While she walked down the hall, someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside the janitor's closet. Rukia turned the lights on was surprisingly not surprise to see Ichigo.

"What is your problem?" she asked while hitting his chest. Ichigo grabbed her hands and jerked her forward.

"I've been looking for you", Ichigo said, ignoring Rukia's question.

"Well, I'm here now", Rukia crossed her arms.

"I want to train you", Ichigo said, Rukia arched an eyebrow.

"Train me in what?" Rukia asked, Ichigo rubbed the nape of his neck.

"In fighting. So you can use your weapon properly", Ichigo answered, Rukia's eyes widen then she smiled confidently.

"Sure, just don't get to much", Rukia said, Ichigo smirked.

"Heh, I can't get hurt. I'm immortal, remember?" Ichigo said then opened the door, letting Rukia leave first.

"Such a gentleman", Rukia said, Ichigo's smirk widen.

"I'm only a gentleman for you, milady", he said, leaning close to her. "We start training after school at your house". Rukia leaned closer, she narrowed her violet eyes to him.

"Can't wait", she whispered, leaving Ichigo with a nostalgic emotion.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Shuhei, but we have to postpone the dinner", Rukia said to her Blackberry. "How about Friday? Sound good? Okay, bye!". Rukia looked back at Ichigo who stood in her backyard which was filled with cherry blossom trees.<p>

"Ready?" Ichigo asked while unbuttoning his shirt, Rukia's eyes widen and she gaped at Ichigo's muscular body. She blinked then was about to grab her staff from the patio but Ichigo's hand smacked it away.

"No, first we learn hand to hand combat", Ichigo said then stood in his fighting stance. Rukia took a deep breath and threw a punch towards Ichigo who dodged it with ease. She tried punching him again but kept missing or getting blocked. "You're not trying. Pretend I'm someone you hate".

"But I don't hate anyone", Rukia said, Ichigo stared at her. Rukia gritted her teeth then sweep kicked him, making him fall backwards. They practice more and Rukia became more agile, dodging and having better reflexes.

"I'm tired", Rukia called after an hour of training, Ichigo nodded.

"Heh, I didn't break a sweat", he said, smirking slightly. Rukia glared at him then called one of the housekeepers to bring her a cold glass of water. The two sat on top of the wooden picnic table. Rukia sipped her water then secretly ogled Ichigo's bare body.

"What else about vampires don't I know?" Rukia asked, Ichigo turned his head to her.

"Well, we have accelerated healing, fast reflexes, immortality: meaning we're hard to kill, tolerance for pain, superhuman speed, and enhanced emotions", Ichigo answered, Rukia drank her water then pinched Ichigo, his bored facial expression proved that he did have tolerance for pain.

"What kills vampires?" Rukia asked innocently, Ichigo eyed her. "I don't want to kill you! I'm just curious".

"Sunlight, a stake to the heart, and crucifixes", Ichigo said, Rukia nodded then nudged him.

"What does it mean to have 'enhanced emotions'?" Rukia inquired, Ichigo stared at her, Rukia suddenly felt feelings she _used _to have for Shuhei. Strong feelings.

"It means that if I really like a girl then... I love her", Ichigo replied then inched closer to Rukia. "And I _really _like you Rukia... even if you're not single". And just like that, he kissed her. Rukia knew he'd kiss her but she wasn't expecting him to actually do it. She couldn't help but kiss back, tilting her head and bringing herself closer to him, loving the way his chest was pressed against hers.

"... Mm... Ichi... go... stop...", Rukia mumbled but Ichigo wouldn't stop, his long fingers were tangled in her thick raven hair. Rukia broke away from the kiss and panted, feeling out of breath.

"Why'd you stop?" Ichigo asked, breathing heavier.

"Because I have a boyfriend", Rukia said forcefully, Ichigo rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his temples.

"... Rukia, if you keep bringing up your boyfriend then I'm gonna go crazy", Ichigo growled, Rukia looked token back. Ichigo sighed and looked back at Rukia, his bangs covering his eyes. "Rukia... I can't fight these feelings. They're too strong and I like you enough already". Rukia placed her hand on Ichigo's cheek and tilted his face towards her.

"That's... sweet", she said, Ichigo's eyes widen. "I hate to admit it but after spending some time with you, I... like you too".

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that", Ichigo laughed and was grinning, Rukia giggled, feeling elated for seeing Ichigo happy. "Hold on". He picked up his ringing phone and answered it.

"Hey, what's up?... H-He is? Okay then, I'll come home"

Ichigo hung up his phone and sighed then started buttoning back his shirt.

"What happened?" Rukia asked, Ichigo's eyelids covered haft of his eyes.

"I'm leaving", he answered gruffly, Rukia pouted.

"But I didn't get to practice with my staff!" she exclaimed, Ichigo's scowl went away and he smiled at Rukia. _Damn, she makes me feel like a wimp_, Ichigo thought.

"Fine, come with me?" Ichigo asked, Rukia looked surprised.

"What? You mean meet your family?" Rukia asked, Ichigo nodded. "But...".

"You're gonna meet them soon are later now come on", Ichigo said while grabbing her hand and pulling her off the table.

* * *

><p>The two arrived at the Kurosaki residence, Rukia feeling anxious about meeting Ichigo's family. Ichigo unlocked the door and waltzed inside, greeting his two younger sisters and father. Rukia stared at him, she was amazed to see how happy and how <em>normal <em>they acted. She blinked and walked inside and properly introduced herself.

"Rukia Kuchiki, it's a pleasure to meet you all", Rukia said then felt her mouth get dry.

"Uh, Rukia, this is my cousin, Grimmjow", Ichigo said, he narrowed his eyes down to Grimmjow who had previously greeted Ichigo by punching him.

Grimmjow is the definition of sexy, being tall (taller than Ichigo and Shuhei) and having spiky electric blue hair, racy azure eyes, tawny skin, a tempting muscular body, wore a silver chain, and a sensual smirk. Grimmjow winked at Rukia who blushed.

"Glad to meet your new girlfriend, Ichigo. Hey, I got myself a girlfriend too", Grimmjow said, his smirk building wider.

"Really? Tell us about her" Isshin said, he sounded interested, mostly because he likes listening about his family's love life.

"Well, first thing, she's hot", Grimmjow said, everyone except Rukia rolled their eyes.

"There's no way you'd date an ugly chick, Grimmjow", Karin said, Ichigo snickered and Grimmjow smiled.

"And, she's helping me with my... 'business'. She's my business partner", Grimmjow said then grinned. "And you'd be happy to know, I've took total control of the Russian Federation".

"Another place to conquer", Ichigo said, Grimmjow nodded.

"Wait, how many governments are you controlling?" Rukia asked, Grimmjow thought for a minute.

"Russia, Brazil, Spain, Finland, Scotland, China, India... and a lot more", Grimmjow replied, Rukia looked impressed. "Natalie, my girl, she's a succubus so that helps with the business".

"What's a succubus?" Yuzu asked, Grimmjow chuckled.

"A succubus is a seductive woman who bangs men in their sleep", Grimmjow explained bluntly, Isshin glared at Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow", Isshin hissed, Grimmjow laughed.

"What? It's not too bad, most people say it's supposed to be a nightmare but it's more of a wet dream"

"Goddamn, Grimmjow! There are little girls here!" Ichigo exclaimed then leaned close to Grimmjow's ear. "Show me a picture of her later". Grimmjow suddenly had a sympathetic expression towards Ichigo and touched his shoulder.

"Yo man, I know we aren't that close but... I'm glad you're holding up and not doing anything stupid like you normally do", Grimmjow murmured, Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, dude?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow blinked hard.

"That... Toshiro didn't tell you?" he asked, Ichigo shrugged.

"Tell me what? That you were coming?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow glanced at Rukia then back at Ichigo.

"... We know who stole Desiree's lamp"

Ichigo's face fell, first he looked shocked then outraged. He stood up and got in Grimmjow's face.

"Well, who the hell was it?" Ichigo shouted, Grimmjow's eyes shifted over to the right.

"Aizen", was his answer, Ichigo's eyes widen and sweat dropped.

"Are you sure?" Isshin asked a moment of silence, Grimmjow nodded.

"That witch had said that Aizen had a golden lamp and a female genie was in there", Grimmjow said, Ichigo headed towards the door. Grimmjow used his superhuman speed and blocked the door. "Where the hell do you think you're going?".

"To Transylvania, that's where Aizen's castle is, right? Well, I'm gonna go save her!" Ichigo yelled, he tried getting past Grimmjow but he didn't move. "Get the hell out of my way!".

"There's no way you're going there. Aizen made some witch put a spell on her. She only listens and follows Aizen's commands", Grimmjow said, Ichigo looked down.

"It's been _fifty _years since I saw her...", Ichigo said then went upstairs. There was tense silence, leaving Rukia sad and slightly jealous. Grimmjow saw Rukia's expression and walked over to her.

"Let me fill you in, angel", Grimmjow said. "Desiree is a genie and was Ichigo's first love. He had found her while exploring a cave in the Arabian Peninsula. One day, Desiree just disappeared, Ichigo had found a note saying that someone stole her lamp but she didn't say who".

A bunch of things were swirling around in Rukia's head, who was Aizen? How much does Desiree mean to Ichigo? Should she feel bad or not?

"Who's this... Aizen?" Rukia asked.

"Sosuke Aizen is the emperor of the vampire world. Most legendary creatures are either against him or working for him", Isshin spoke, Rukia glanced at the stairs and stood up.

"I'm going to go talk to him", Rukia said while walking upstairs. Yuzu was about to stop her but Isshin stopped her.

"Don't, she'll be able to snap him out of it. I can tell", Isshin said.

Rukia instinctively found Ichigo's room and opened the door slowly, she found Ichigo sitting on his bed, his head bowed and he looked hurt.

"Ichigo", Rukia called while shutting the door, Ichigo looked up and wiped his eyes.

She sat down beside him, her arm bumping his. Rukia looked around in his room, she saw pictures of his family. Her eyes widen when she saw a youthful man with white skin, aqua eyes, spiky raven hair, and a big smile. The only reason he caught her attention was that he looked _exactly _like Ichigo. Ichigo followed her gaze and frowned at the picture.

"That's my twin brother, Kaien", Ichigo mumbled, Rukia looked at him. "Yeah, he's older and out living the world".

"Ichigo... I'm sorry about-"

"You don't have to apologize", Ichigo interrupted, Rukia sighed then cupped Ichigo's face.

"I know how it feels to lose a loved one", Rukia murmured then they locked eyes. "You can lean on me". Ichigo's eyes widen then he kissed her, Rukia felt him smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks for... you know", Ichigo said, Rukia smiled and kissed his cheek.

"No problem", she mumbled.

* * *

><p>Outside the house, right by Ichigo's window, the two didn't hear snapping of a camera. Gin Ichimaru lowered the camera and smiled widely, he clicked his blue tooth.<p>

"The plan is in motion Lord Aizen"

"Good. I'm sending Desiree to Karakura, Japan right now. Go ahead and contact Kaien"

"Kaien? Can I ask why?"

"He will distract Ichigo while we abduct Rukia Kuchiki. I'm also sending Kenpachi Zaraki down to Karakura with Desiree"

"The dragon? Is he a distraction too?"

"Yes Gin, hopefully he will be defeated in order for this plan to work"

Gin glanced at the window and saw that Ichigo and Rukia had gone downstairs.

"And Gin"

"Yes?"

"Don't let that witch be a distraction to you"

"... Yes, my lord"

Gin clicked his blue tooth and sighed. _I miss my Rangiku..._

**~7/10/11~**

**_Hgirl13**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Rukia sat in her seat at the seafood restaurant, which was supposed to be the most elegant restaurant in Karakura. Her hair was pinned up but her strand of hair between her eyes was still there. She didn't once make eye contact with Shuhei during the dinner, feeling overwhelming guilt.

"Rukia, why do you look so sad?" Shuhei asked, Rukia took a deep breath and put on her Kuchiki mask.

"... I'm breaking up with you, Shuhei", Rukia said calmly, Shuhei's eyes widen.

"What-Why?" he asked, Rukia didn't break eye contact.

"Lack of feelings I guess", Rukia replied, Shuhei shook his head.

"It's because of Ichigo, isn't it?" he asked, Rukia was silent and shifted her eyes towards the window. Shuhei chuckled darkly then stared back at me. "Well, I hope you're happy with Ichigo".

"Shuhei-", Rukia tried but Shuhei interrupted her.

"No, speak to me when you want me back", Shuhei said then got up. "I loved you Rukia, I don't understand how you can do this". With that, he left in a huff, leaving Rukia feeling sorrowful.

Shuhei threw his jacket, making it cover his shoulders. He grumbled as he walked past an alley.

"Hey kid"

Shuhei stopped and looked at the alley, he saw Gin Ichimaru appearing from the shadows. Next to him was a beautiful Arabian woman wearing a pink peasant chiffon top (showing her bare, flat stomach) with gold star print, pink harem pants with a matching beaded sash, and a matching veiled headpiece which had gold stars, but he couldn't see her features.

"... Are you a drug dealer?" Shuhei asked, Gin cackled.

"Far from that", Gin chuckled then tilted his head. "I heard you that the love of your life just ended your precious relationship. That true?". Shuhei looked shock, his breakup just happened a few minutes ago, how the hell does he know that?

"Y-Yeah, it's true. How did you know that?" Shuhei asked, his voice shaky.

"We just so happen to know that your girlfriend, or should I say, _ex _girlfriend has a romantic relationship with Ichigo Kurosaki", Gin replied, Shuhei furrowed his eyebrows. "Look, I even have pictures". Shuhei eyed the two but walked over to them and grabbed the pictures in Gin's hand. His eyes opened when he saw pictures of Rukia talking to Ichigo in his room and the two kissing.

"Son of a bitch", Shuhei muttered while crumpling the pictures. "What do you want from me?".

"We can tell that you want to kill Ichigo for stealing your girl", Gin said, Shuhei nodded. "_We_ want to kill him as well and we need _your _help".

"Wait, I may _want _to kill Ichigo but I don't want to actually _do _it", Shuhei said defensively, the woman stepped up, her features being more prominent. She had sultry hazel-green eyes with long, thick, dark eyelashes, a round face, thick, pink lips, and straight hair going past her shoulders that has a deep brown color. Overall, she had a very youthful appearance.

"Think of this as an opportunity to win back the love of your life", she said, after being silent the whole time. Shuhei heard what she said but couldn't help and admire her exotic beauty.

"Okay. What do I need to do?" Shuhei asked, Gin grinned.

"Stand still and be quiet", Gin answered.

"Wait-What?"

All that was heard was the sounds of Shuhei's screams and cries of agony.

* * *

><p>Ichigo laid in his bed, he couldn't sleep at all since Grimmjow's sex sounds were keeping him up. He knew that his succubus girlfriend was banging him in his dreams. Ichigo sat up and decided that he should pay Rukia a visit.<p>

He found Rukia's mansion and snuck in, being a vampire, he can easily sneak into places without getting caught. He sniffed the air and followed Rukia's scent, his ability to find scents wasn't as great as a werewolf but better than a human. He climbed the walls and slowly pried open Rukia's double windows. He slid in and stared at Rukia who slept in her queen sized bed peacefully. He crept up to her bed and shook her gently. She stirred, Ichigo shook her harder, she groaned and slapped his arm. Ichigo smirked then leaned close to Rukia's ear.

"Rukia", he whispered, Rukia almost fell out of bed.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you doing here?" she whispered-yelled.

"I couldn't sleep", Ichigo answered flatly.

"So you just decided to bother me?" she asked, Ichigo smirked and nodded.

"Let's go outside. I wanna show you something", Ichigo said while grabbing her wrists and pulling her out of bed. He paused when he noticed snowflakes falling.

"What do you need to show me?" Rukia asked tiredly, Ichigo smiled.

"It's a surprise"

* * *

><p>The two walked hand in hand in a field, Ichigo looked around, trying to find a specific tree. Rukia was tired and mad at Ichigo so she didn't even have a conversation with him.<p>

"Here it is", Ichigo mumbled and went towards a tall tree, Rukia glared at the back of Ichigo's head.

"You woke me up just to see a tree?" she asked but it sounded more like a statement.

"Not just any tree", Ichigo said then knocked on the bark. Soon, Rukia heard soft giggles from multiple people. "Hello ladies". Rukia stared in awe at the sparkling fairies all floating out of the tree and around Ichigo and Rukia.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" one fairy asked, Ichigo nodded. "What are you?". They floated around Rukia, leaving dusts of sparkles around her.

"A human", Rukia said, the fairies gasped. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone".

"Can one of you be her guardian? Just to be able to tell me if something ever happens to her?" Ichigo asked then smiled, making every female fairy's knees weak.

One fairy who Rukia found was the most beautiful of all floated over to Rukia's shoulder. She has long, pale lavender hair tied into a partial bun in the back that is clipped at the left side of her head at the front, while on the right it hangs loose and is cut somewhat shorter, pale skin and dark blue eyes. Her wings being a lavender color with white sparkles.

"I'll be her guardian", she said then smiled peacefully at Rukia. "I'll guide her from doing anything foolish". Rukia stared coldly at the fairy.

"What is your name?" Rukia asked.

"Sode no Shirayuki but you can just call me Shirayuki", the fairy answered.

"I am Rukia Kuchiki", Rukia said then smiled at all the fairies who blushed and giggled at Ichigo. "Ichigo, thank you".

"For what?" Ichigo asked while looking inside the tree.

"For showing me this", Rukia said then locked eyes with Ichigo. The two shared a sincere smile and the fairies awed.

* * *

><p>Ichigo leaned against the lockers, looking cool and ignored all the girls staring at him. Rukia was a couple of lockers away, she talked to Orihime and Tatsuki. Ichigo tugged his uniform jacket and noticed that Rukia's ex boyfriend wasn't been to school for awhile. Soon, Ichigo heard loud whispers, his eyes widen in horror when he saw the figure sauntering over to him.<p>

"Yo!"

"Kaien! What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo yelled, pushing himself off the lockers. Kaien shrugged and held his arms out. He had the same Romanian accent as Ichigo.

"What? No hug for big brother?" Kaien asked, Ichigo narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I heard that you're dating someone. I wanted to meet the girl myself".

"So I am", Ichigo said.

"So what is she? Is she a vampire, mermaid, succubus, what is she?" Kaien asked, Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"A human", Ichigo muttered, Kaien looked surprised.

"A human?" Kaien repeated, Ichigo nodded then motioned Rukia to come over to him.

"This is my girlfriend, Rukia Kuchiki", Ichigo said. "Rukia, this is my twin brother, Kaien". Rukia smiled politely and shook Kaien's hand.

"It's nice to meet you", Rukia said, Kaien grinned.

"You too", he breathed, Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"How's your _wife _Kaien?" Ichigo asked, Kaien blinked.

"Miyako's fine, she's back in Romania", Kaien said then took a deep breath. "Um, Ichigo, I heard about Desiree". Ichigo frowned and looked down at his shoes. "I have something to tell you".

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"It's... it's about me and Desiree"

Ichigo looked up and glanced at Rukia then looked at Kaien.

"Când Miyako şi m-am despartit pentru prima data, am fost dezamăgit şi am nevoie de cineva pentru a ... grijă de mine. Desiree a fost singura femeie care ma ajutat prin despartirea şi ea a spus că ar acorda-mi trei doreşte să mă facă să se simtă mai bine. Ultima mea dorinta ... a fost să facă sex cu Desiree _**(When Miyako and I broke up for the first time, I was heartbroken and I needed someone to... care for me. Desiree was the only woman who helped me through the breakup and she said she'd grant me three wishes to make me feel better. My final wish... was to have sex with Desiree)**_", Kaien revealed in Romanian, Ichigo's jaw dropped and Rukia could tell Kaien said something bad.

"Ce dracu '? De ce naiba ai face asta? _**(What the fuck? Why the hell would you do that?)**_" Ichigo yelled, Kaien looked down in shame.

"Am fost deprimat si am nevoie de cineva care să mă iubească! _**(I was depressed and I needed someone to love me!)**_" Kaien exclaimed, Ichigo's nose flared. "I'm sorry Ichigo, I regret ever making that wish".

Ichigo clenched his fists and his vein throbbed on his temple. _That's why in the note she left, it said "Think of this as a blessing in disguise. I already hurt enough and I don't to keep hurting you. So please, don't wait for me and just move on. Fine your soul mate", _Ichigo thought.

"I can't believe you would actually do that, Kaien", Ichigo said while shaking his head. "Come on Rukia, let's go".

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"

Ichigo froze, his skin paled and sweat dropped. He slowly looked over his shoulder and was shocked to see his worst nightmare. Kenpachi Zaraki, a legendary dragon that has two forms: human and his released state. Kenpachi has a wild and aggressive and appearance, styling his spiked hair with small bells at its tips, wearing a black eyepatch on his right eye, a green eye, a huge scar running down the left side of his face, and a tall stature (being 6'7 ½) .

"Kenpachi...? Y-You're supposed to be dead!" Ichigo stammered, Kaien had the same expression as Ichigo.

"Dad... Dad killed you! Why are you alive?" Kaien shouted, Kenpachi grunted.

"Yeah well, he tried but failed", Kenpachi said then grinned psychotically. He grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his shirt pulled him up, making Kenpachi look up to him. "Listen kid, me and you, are gonna fight".

"Fight?" Ichigo repeated, Kenpachi nodded.

"Fight. At midnight so that it could be fair", Kenpachi said then glanced at Rukia, Rukia felt extremely small and flinched. Kenpachi eyed Rukia then looked back at Ichigo. "Make sure you're there or** else**". Kenpachi dropped Ichigo and left. Kaien watched Kenpachi walk out of the school, with a little ghost girl on his back.

"Ichigo, how do you know him?" Rukia asked while the bell rang. Ichigo had a hard look on his face then looked at Kaien.

"Kaien, go and tell Dad and Grimmjow about... Kenpachi", Ichigo ordered, Kaien looked hesitant.

"Ichigo, you can't fight him alone. Dad almost lost his arm because of Kenpachi! You shouldn't fight him", Kaien exclaimed, Ichigo sighed.

"I don't want to but I will", Ichigo said then grabbed Rukia's hand and walked her to her class. When they got there, Ichigo touched her bottom lip lightly with his thumb.

"I'm going to leave. Do not tell anyone about this", Ichigo ordered, Rukia nodded reluctantly. Ichigo kissed her gently on the lips then left the school quickly. Rukia frowned then went inside the class since she was already late.

* * *

><p>Rukia walked home alone, well, not alone, Sode no Shirayuki was with her but wasn't saying much. Rukia had stayed behind at school just to hangout with her friends. It was almost five thirty but it was getting dark. Rukia remembered how at midnight, Ichigo had to fight that frightening man.<p>

"Rukia Kuchiki, haven't seen you since our date"

Rukia stopped and Sode no Shirayuki hid. She turned around and was surprised to see the missing Shuhei Hisagi, there was something different about him.

"Oh, Shuhei, how are you?" Rukia asked, Shuhei walked over to her. Rukia noticed he wore a silver chain and that his eyes kept staring at her neck.

"I'm great", Shuhei said then grinned, showing his new fangs.

"Shuhei, are you-?"

"You figured it out quickly", Shuhei murmured then chuckled. "So, you didn't go and watch your _boyfriend _fight that dragon?". Rukia's eyes widen, _Kenpachi's a dragon? _"He's going to die from fighting him, I just know it".

"..."

"Nothing to say? Hmm, guess this will be easier than I thought", Shuhei said then grabbed Rukia.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked loudly, Shuhei smirked and brought her back close to his chest.

"We're leaving Karakura and going somewhere different. My boss wants to see you", Shuhei said then used his new powers to disappear with Rukia in his arms.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat in the living room with Kaien, Grimmjow, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Isshin. The girls were out getting 'food'.<p>

"How the hell did that happen?" Grimmjow asked, breaking the tense silence.

"He must be working for Aizen", Isshin mused. "Ichigo, you've accepted the fight, haven't you?". Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, he said 'or else'", Ichigo said, emphasizing 'or else'.

"I can't believe he's still alive after all these centuries...", Kaien mumbled, Ichigo sneered at Kaien.

"You can do it, Ichigo. I'm sure you're strong enough", Rangiku said enthusiastically, Ichigo snorted.

"Hopefully he won't go into his released state", Toshiro said, Ichigo rubbed the front and back of his chain with his index finger and thumb. _I could easily defeat Kenpachi without my chain but... my dark side will try to control my body... Should I risk it?_

"Ichigo, it's time", Isshin said, everyone stared at Ichigo. "Don't worry son, we'll all be there, just in case things get out of hand". Ichigo and Isshin gave a small nod to each other then left to fight Kenpachi.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Kenpachi stood in a clearing in the woods, both facing each other.<p>

"You ready, kid?" Kenpachi asked, Ichigo grunted then stood in his fighting stance.

The two ran towards each other. Kenpachi shoulder rammed Ichigo, making him hit a tree. Ichigo disappeared, then reappeared behind Kenpachi, he grabbed him and slammed him on the ground. Kenpachi had a psychotic grin and attacked Ichigo, clenching his fist then smashing it over Ichigo's head. Ichigo stumbled backwards, he groaned from the pain and bit his tongue. His head hurt so much, Kenpachi attacked him again, grabbing Ichigo by the throat with one hand then smashed his fist into Ichigo's face, sending him sailing back.

Ichigo's feet skidded across the dirt and he panted, his head suffering already severe injuries but because of his accelerated healing, it won't kill him. Ichigo ran over to Kenpachi and jumped, then kicked Kenpachi in the face. Kenpachi fell backwards laughing.

"That's it Ichigo!" he shouted happily, Grimmjow arched an eyebrow. Everyone was sitting on tree branches, watching the fight.

"This guy actually likes to get hit? He must be a masochist", Grimmjow said.

"It's just like you taking pleasure in hurting someone", Toshiro said curtly, Grimmjow smirked.

"Heh, guess you're right", Grimmjow said then continued watching the fight.

Kenpachi kicked Ichigo from behind the back, before he could get up, Kenpachi stomped on his head. He lifted Ichigo up by the arm and headbutted him, making Ichigo dizzy. _Shit, I can't take this anymore, _Ichigo thought then closed his eyes. He took off his chain and tossed it over to Isshin who caught it with ease.

A burst of blood red and black energy erupted from Ichigo. Everyone was dead silent as they saw Ichigo, with spiky jet black hair, golden malice eyes, and a grin resembling Kenpachi's.

"Get ready to DIE", Ichigo said then ran over to him with impressive speed. When he got to Kenpachi, he tackled him, then punched him multiple times in the face. Ichigo back flipped away from him, Kenpachi got up but was uppercut in the face by Ichigo, making him airborne. Ichigo continued to attack Kenpachi with extreme speed until Kenpachi blocked his attacks and kicked him the stomach, sending him flying.

"Heh, I guess I should release", Kenpachi said while chuckling, Ichigo smirked. Just as Kenpachi was about to take off his eyepatch and become a dragon, someone interrupted their fight. It was Renji and he had just turned back into a human, only wearing shorts that were teared.

"Renji? What the hell do you want?" Ichigo shouted angrily, Renji panted.

"... Shuhei... I just saw him with Rukia...", Renji wheezed, Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"So what?" Ichigo asked loudly, Renji glared at Ichigo.

"Shuhei's... a vampire..."

Ichigo's eyes widen and he quickly grabbed his chain and put it on, reverting back to his regular self.

"W-What?" Ichigo stammered, Renji walked over to Ichigo.

"He had kidnapped her you idiot. She was trying to escape and kept hysterically calling both our names. I tried saving her but Shuhei threatened to kill her", Renji explained, Ichigo wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Where were they headed?" Ichigo asked, Renji shrugged.

"To the airport which is in Tokyo. They probably boarded the plane already", Renji said glumly, Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"They're headed to Romania", Isshin said, Ichigo whipped his he head over to him.

"I know that! I'm not stupid!" Ichigo shouted.

"There isn't a reason to yell, Ichigo", Kaien said, Ichigo glared daggers at him.

"You shut your mouth! I don't need you to say anything to me!" Ichigo yelled, Grimmjow, Toshiro, and Rangiku exchanged a confused glance.

"Calm the fuck down, Ichigo", Grimmjow said, Ichigo closed his eyes and had sharp breaths.

"The only reason I'm yelling is because the two girls I _love _are in the hands of that bastard Aizen!" Ichigo shouted then turned to Kenpachi. "I'm done fighting".

"I could tell. Listen, if you're going to Romania to rescue your girlfriends, I'll go with you", Kenpachi said, Ichigo's eyes widen.

"What? W-Why?" he asked, Kenpachi grinned.

"You were fun to fight and I'm tired of working for someone. I want to be free", Kenpachi said, a girl popped up from behind Kenpachi's shoulder. The small girl was a ghost, having pink hair, dark pink eyes, and a perpetual blush on her cheeks.

"I'm going too!" she pipped.

"No, you aren't Yachiru. It's too dangerous", Kenpachi said, Yachiru pouted.

"Awe", she whined. Grimmjow jumped down from the branch and landed next to Ichigo.

"I'll go with you, cuz", Grimmjow said, he held out his fist. Ichigo glanced at it then bumped his fist with Grimmjow's.

"We always help a friend in need", Rangiku chirped, Toshiro just smiled tightly and nodded. Kaien stepped up to Ichigo and gave a guilty expression.

"I know we aren't on good terms right now but... I want to make up what I did to you by helping you", Kaien said, he held out his hand. Ichigo stared at him with a hard expression then sighed.

"I forgive you, Kaien", Ichigo said while shaking his hand. "Now, Dad, mind helping us before we do something stupid?". Isshin laughed and nodded.

"Anything to save my two daughters!"

**~7/11/11~**

**_Hgirl13**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Rukia entered the throne room of a fortress type of castle. Shuhei had tied her hands together so she couldn't escape. Rukia had noticed all the legendary creatures lurking around the castle. She was currently in Transylvania, Romania, the home of vampires.

"Welcome, Miss Kuchiki" a warm voice said, Rukia saw the one who spoke. It was a man sitting on a throne, having swept back brown hair with a strand hanging in his face, menacing brown eyes, and fangs.

"I'm glad I'm finally able to meet you. I am Sosuke Aizen but you must call me Lord Aizen", he said while stepping down from his throne. Rukia kept her emotionless expression, trying not to show fear. "I hope you enjoy staying here. I even have a room ready for you".

"What do you want from me?" Rukia asked, Aizen smiled, a mean smile.

"Your blood", Aizen whispered, Rukia's eyes widen. "Don't worry, if you don't give me and my... er, staff any trouble, I might turn you into one of us". Rukia turned her head away and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm never working for you Aizen", Rukia spat, Aizen just chuckled.

"They all say that but then they end up working for me", Aizen said then snapped his fingers. "Desiree, Shuhei, guide Miss Kuchiki to her room and Desiree, help her with her new clothing".

Rukia allowed emotion to display her beautiful face, she looked stun. Desiree, Ichigo's past lover, was standing in front of her, looking angelic. She wore a baby blue peasant chiffon top with a sequined trim (showing off her bare stomach), matching harem pants, matching sleeve lets, an attached drape, and matching veiled headpiece. Her straight hair was in a sleek high ponytail.

"Come on _baby_", Shuhei said then tugged her, Rukia glared at him. If only she had more experience with her staff, then she might be able to defeat everyone but she'd just have to wait. _Hurry Ichigo_...

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood by the dock, he had rented a boat (a cabin cruiser) instead of flying over to Romania because it'd be easier to get to the castle without being noticed by Aizen's minions. He was waiting for his group. Ichigo wore a red T-shirt, a black Adidas track jacket with gray stripes, and tan skinny jeans.<p>

He sighed when he saw Toshiro and Rangiku walking towards him. Toshiro wearing a green jacket with a fur hood, a black T-shirt, and denim blue skinny jeans. Rangiku wore a microfiber black dress, a black buckled witch hat, and black fingerless gloves.

"That's a... really suspicious outfit, Rangiku", Ichigo said, Rangiku did a twirl and smiled widely.

"Thank you", she said, Ichigo opened his mouth but stopped himself.

Kaien was next, with Renji right behind him. Kaien wore a white T-shirt, a dark gray blazer with the sleeves being rolled up to his forearm, and light gray straight jeans. Renji wore a black motorcycle jacket, a black wife beater with white trim, a plain black bandana covering his forehead and hair, only his ponytail sticking out, and brown jeans.

"Renji"

"Ichigo"

Renji eyed Rangiku who looked through her spell book. He smiled at her and started talking to her. Kenpachi arrived, carrying a duffel bag.

"Whoa, who's she?" Kaien asked, tilting his head to the side. Ichigo followed his gaze and saw Grimmjow, wearing a white T-shirt, a beige colored jacket with two front chest pockets, and denim jeans. There was a seductive woman walking beside him, wearing a black overcoat that covered her up to her knees.

She had piercing navy blue eyes, long coal black eyelashes, full glossy lips, a heart shape face, olive skin, long, thick wavy ebony hair that covered her mid-back, and side swept bangs.

"Uh, Grimmjow, who's this?" Kaien asked, Grimmjow smirked and wrapped his arm around the woman's narrow waist.

"My girlfriend, Natalie", he replied, the girl waved at them, wiggling her fingers.

"The succubus? Last time I checked, succubus can't fight" Rangiku said while crossing her arms, she only said that because she was jealous that another hot woman would be on the boat. Natalie narrowed her eyes and let her overcoat slide off her shoulders and drop to her ankles, showing off her shapely figure. Every guy's jaws dropped, including Toshiro's who's usually calm and collected.

Natalie's outfit was dark pink with gold and black trimming, wearing hot pants connected to her cleavage baring crop top (exposing her flat stomach which had a gold naval piercing), black and gold armbands, matching (pink, black, and gold) fingerless glovelettes, and matching thigh high boots. She pulled out two Sais from her back and pointed them at Rangiku.

"I _can _fight, witch", Natalie said then twirled them in her hands then put them back. "I can also fly".

"Are we ready to go?" Ichigo asked, he sounded irritated. Natalie marched up to the boat, she checked out Ichigo then went on the boat first. "This will be a long trip".

"No it won't!" Grimmjow exclaimed while hopping on the boat. "I got some, heh, connections with the mermaids. I'll ask them to help us get there faster".

"You're the best, Grimmjow", Kaien said, Grimmjow smirked.

"I know. Don't remind me when I rule the world", Grimmjow said while leaning back, his back hitting the wall. "The world is mine...".

* * *

><p>Rukia sat by the window, she wished she could just see Ichigo's bright orange hair running towards her. Rukia was forced to wear a red and black Gothic coat dress with attached crushed velvet bodice, lace sweetheart neckline, puffed shoulder mesh sleeves and Velcro buckle belt.<p>

Desiree leaned against Rukia's room door since she had to watch Rukia from escaping.

"Desiree, is it?" Rukia asked, Desiree nodded. "You're a genie, correct?".

"Correct", she replied.

"I don't mean to be blunt but... are you still in love with Ichigo Kurosaki?" Rukia asked, Desiree didn't have any emotion on her face.

"I am not obligated to answer that", Desiree said, Rukia was surprised at how much she sounded like a robot. _She must be under a spell or something_, Rukia thought. Someone knocked on the door, Desiree opened it, it was Shuhei. Shuhei wore a sleeveless blue shirt that zipped, a sleeveless black motorcycle jacket with multiple zippers, and black cargo jeans.

"Desiree", Shuhei greeted her. "Rukia, glad to see that you're up. Are you hungry?". Rukia nodded slowly.

"Yes", she said.

"Well, good thing I already told told the chefs to make you lunch", Shuhei said then sat down beside her.

"Get away from me, Shuhei", Rukia said, Shuhei placed his hand on her thigh.

"You know, being vampire has changed me. I'm no longer that sweet boy that was once yours. I'm more... charming", Shuhei said then squeezed her thigh.

"Stop it", Rukia said forcefully.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Shuhei asked loudly, he leaned in, about to kiss her but felt a sudden shocking sensation. He turned to face whatever was causing that sensation. It was Desiree, she had a crucifix in the palm of her hand.

"Rape her and you die", Desiree said flatly, Shuhei gritted his teeth then got up, Desiree put away her crucifix as Shuhei walked out the door.

"I'll get you back", he growled, Desiree just smirked. Rukia stared at Desiree and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Thank you", Rukia said, Desiree rolled her eyes to her.

"Hmm? No problem", Desiree said then gingerly touched her forehead and stumbled back. "Ugh...".

"Something wrong?" Rukia asked, Desiree shut her eyes from the pain she felt. Her head pounded, memories flowed back into mind.

"Uh... i-it's fine", Desiree lied then thought of Ichigo "Strawberry" Kurosaki. _You were... my first love?_

* * *

><p>Ichigo bowed his head and tried ignoring the arguing going on between Rangiku and Natalie. It seemed Renji and Grimmjow were the only ones that enjoyed the fighting while Toshiro, Kaien, Ichigo, and Kenpachi were annoyed. Grimmjow got up and went towards the railing, he started to call someone.<p>

"Nelliel Tu Odelshwank! I know you're here! Come out!" he called.

"Isn't that the name of your-?" Kaien asked but got interrupted.

"Shut up!" Grimmjow hissed, his eyes shifting to Natalie. Kaien lifted his hands and just leaned back. Suddenly, a mermaid with long, wild sea-green hair, a crimson line stretching horizontally across her face right bellow her eyes, and a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose, erupted from the water and looked up. Her smile quickly dissolved and she narrowed her hazel eyes down to Grimmjow.

"Oh. It's just you, Grimmjow", she said, Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Nel, I need your help", Grimmjow said.

"Why should I help you?" Nel asked while crossing her arms over her busty chest. Ichigo shoved Grimmjow to the side, making him fall to the side and looked at Nel.

"Please, my girlfriend and my ex-I mean old friend have been captured by Aizen", Ichigo said, Nel's eyes widen and her cheeks turned red.

"Oh. That's terrible. I-I can ask Daddy to make you get there faster", Nel said, Ichigo grinned.

"Really?" he asked, Nel smiled and nodded.

"Only if I get to travel to Romania with you", she said, Ichigo nodded.

"Sure, yeah, whatever!" Ichigo exclaimed, Nel squealed then went back in the water.

"A mermaid? How the hell is a mermaid gonna save your girlfriend?" Natalie demanded, Ichigo cracked his neck.

"We need all the help we can get", Ichigo said then waited silently for Nel to return. Nel came out of the water.

"Daddy said yes, he'll help and he said I can come!" Nel exclaimed then motioned someone to help her up. Everyone stared at Natalie who leaned against the wall with her arms folded over her buxom chest.

"What?" she hissed, Grimmjow smirked.

"Go help her", Renji said, Natalie placed one hand on her hip.

"Why should I? I mean, what's wrong with you guys?" she asked, Grimmjow rolled his azure eyes.

"You're the only one that can fly", he said, Natalie groaned then inhaled deeply. Ichigo, Rangiku, and Renji's eyes widen when they saw not-too-big-not-too-small black wings sprout from her back. She floated in the air and grabbed Nel's wrists and pulled her inside the boat. Natalie's wings went back inside her back and she flexed her arms.

"Explain to me how you're going to help us?" Natalie ordered, Nel squeezed the water out of her hair.

"When mermaids and mermen are completely dry, we have human legs instead of tails. I've done this plenty of times and I do have experience with the katana", Nel explained, she touched her katana that she had brought with her. "But all I need is clothes".

"I got some that you can borrow", Natalie said lamely, Nel beamed.

"This will be so much fun!"

* * *

><p>Rukia was led to a dining room, a long table was there with multiple chairs. Aizen was sitting at the end of the table, he had saved a seat for Rukia right next to her. The other vampires, witches, and legendary creatures sat at the table, well, the important ones for that matter. Desiree sat close to Rukia, right next to Shuhei. Every vampire had a glass of blood. On Rukia's plate was Frigarui (skewered meat), Castraveti Murati (a salad with pickled cucumbers), and for dessert was Amandine (chocolate sponge cake filled with almond cream).<p>

"What's wrong, baby? Not used to this kind of food?" Shuhei asked, his voice faking sincerity. Rukia glared at him and didn't answer.

"How old are you, Miss Kuchiki?" Aizen asked, Rukia didn't look up from her plate.

"Seventeen", she mumbled.

"Isn't weird to date someone so much older than you?" Gin asked, Rukia looked up.

"N-No", Rukia stammered then sat up straighter. The double doors burst open and a teenage looking girl with light pink eyes, a slender build, and long black hair in two pigtails ran into the dining room towards Aizen. She bowed down to him.

"My lord, we've just received word that Ichigo Kurosaki, Kaien Kurosaki, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Toshiro Histugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Kenpachi Zaraki, Natalie Cruz, and Nelliel Tu Odelshwank are traveling by sea to rescue Rukia Kuchiki", she said in one breath.

"And why are you telling me this now? Right during dinner?" Aizen questioned, her head whipped up.

"I'm sorry my lord but I thought you should know-"

"It's alright Loly", Aizen said, Loly's cheeks redden. "Tell the mermaids and mermen who work under me to release the Kraken".

* * *

><p>Everyone sat silently on the boat, just waiting for the wind to make waves. Grimmjow sat next to Natalie, the two shared his cigarette (Marlboro brand). Toshiro was grumbling about how there wasn't any signal. Rangiku conceitedly looked at herself in her compact mirror. Renji listened to his iPod. Kaien read a book. Ichigo was thinking about Rukia. Kenpachi was no where to be seen and Nel had just come out of the bathroom.<p>

"Um, Natalie, are you sure this is your only outfit?" Nel asked, both Renji, Kaien, and Grimmjow's jaws dropped.

Nel wore a Jade green colored bustier which has silver trimmings and a tear shaped bust which holds her cleavage together with black crossing strings, matching hot pants with a breech-cloth, thigh high jade boots, and matching arm gauntlets and armbands.

"Yeah, it is. Just make sure to give it back when we finish off those vampires", Natalie said then took a drag from Grimmjow's cigarette. Nel walked towards Ichigo, she was about to ask him about his girlfriend when they all heard a screech.

"What the-?"

The boat was being snaked by a long tentacle, Nel's eyes widen. The boat seemed to be getting smaller.

"What the hell is that thing?" Toshiro shouted, everyone looked at where he pointed. It was a giant sea monster, the size of a floating island, it resembled an octopus.

"That's the Kraken!" Nel shouted, Ichigo shoved Nel out of the way from getting soaked.

"How do we kill it?" Rangiku asked but yelled since the Kraken was screeching. Nel thought for a minute then remembered.

"You can't kill it!" she shouted, everyone stared at her like she was crazy.

"And why the fuck not?" Grimmjow demanded then jumped when a tentacle smashed the deck.

"That's Daddy's pet. He'll be mad if we kill him!" Nel exclaimed, Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Well, tell that thing to leave us alone", Ichigo said, Nel shook her head.

"It doesn't listen to anyone but Daddy", Nel said.

"Then we gotta scare it", a looming voice said, everyone turned to face Kenpachi.

"Where have you been?" Kaien asked then rubbed his temples. Kenpachi dropped his duffel bag and pulled something out. It was a M1 Bazooka.

"What the hell is that gonna do?" Natalie asked.

"I'll shoot it at the Kraken but it won't kill it. Just damage it", Kenpachi said then loaded his Bazooka. He aimed it right at the Kraken's forehead. He shot it, not even stumbling backwards. Ichigo coughed from the smoke and heard the Kraken cry in pain. It fell backwards, making a giant splash when it hit the water. A rogue wave formed headed towards Ichigo and his group.

"AAAAHHHH!"

**~7/12/11~**

**_Hgirl13**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

"GET ON MY BACK!" Kenpachi shouted right before ripping off his eyepatch. His body turned into a black, wingless dragon with claws and razor sharp teeth, his scar still visible. Everyone minus Natalie went on his back and he flew, even though he had no wings. Natalie sprouted her black wings in flew beside Kenpachi.

"I wonder who woke up Kraken?" Nel wondered out loud, Ichigo clenched his fists.

"Aizen...," he growled, his eyes flickering from amber to gold. "When we reach Transylvania, _I'll _fight Aizen."

"I think that was obvious from the moment you found out Rukia had been kidnapped," Toshiro uttered, rolling his turquoise eyes.

"I already know who I'm gonna fight," Grimmjow said, he had a serious expression then smirked lightly. "And I **will **win."

"I'm sure you will, babe," Natalie winked then boosted herself forward, making her go ahead of Kenpachi. Everyone was silent, thinking about the battle about to come forth. No one had ever dared to challenge Aizen or his minions. Everyone knew Aizen was powerful, his power stemming from his ancestor, the great Dracula.

* * *

><p>Rukia laid in her bed, unable to sleep. She had changed out of her dress and into a silk nightgown. She kept fearing that Ichigo and his group died from the Kraken, from what she heard, it's the size of a floating island. Rukia sat up and looked out the window, it was almost a full moon and she knew a werewolf's bite could kill a vampire. Rukia then remembered Desiree's crucifix, if she stole it and put it on Aizen's chest, then he'd die.<p>

Rukia hugged her knees and buried her face in them, she felt her eyes get watery but she didn't want to cry. Crying was for the weak and she was not weak. Rukia shuddered and felt her skin get prickly. She couldn't control her emotions anymore. A tear slide down her ivory cheek, Rukia silently cried. She wished Ichigo was here to make her feel better. Rukia didn't understand, she used to be able to keep her emotions in check but this was too much for her.

Rukia quickly rubbed her eyes and sniffed when she realized that she could easily spy on Aizen who was still in his throne room. She slipped on her shoes since the ground was cold. Rukia slowly opened the door and peaked out the door, no one was lurking the hallways. She closed the door and tip-toed through the hallways. She stopped and threw her back onto the wall, she listened closely to what the two said.

"Lord Aizen?" an Arabian voice called.

"Yes Desiree?" Aizen asked, there was a pause.

"I'm a little confused and I need you to explain things to me... Was Ichigo Kurosaki my first love?" Desiree asked, _yes _Rukia wanted to say but stayed silent.

"No. You never had romantic feelings for that vampire," Aizen replied curtly.

"... You're lying. I could tell he's getting closer and ever minutes he's closer, I remember things. Old memories," Desiree said.

"Why would you ask me this question if I'm 'wrong' then?" Aizen questioned, Desiree thought for a minute.

"I remember clearly. _You're _the one who-!"

Soon, a loud scream escaped Desiree's lips. Rukia looked over and widen her eyes, Aizen had shocked her with some kind of electricity.

"Genie, genie. So innocent. There is no such thing as love. I'm correct, no?" Aizen asked no one in particular.

"You are correct, my lord," a male voice said, Rukia didn't know who it was.

"What do you think-" Aizen turn to where Rukia was hiding and smiled cruelly at her. "Miss Rukia?". Rukia sweat dropped and held her breath as Aizen caressed her cheek.

"You're sick," Rukia spat, Aizen's smile broaden.

"It's such a strange thing to say but... you remind me of my ancestor's second wife, Rosario", Aizen said huskily, Rukia tilted her head away from Aizen. "Rosario, even though I never met her, I've heard that she was the most elegant and refined wife to Dracula. So sad that she had to die before I could even meet her." Rukia's eyes widen.

"Dracula was your ancestor?" Rukia asked but it was a whisper, Aizen nodded.

"Yes. How do you think I'm in charge of all these vampires?" Aizen asked then let go of Rukia's face. "Ulquiorra, guide Miss Rukia back to her room." Rukia's slender arm was grabbed by Ulquiorra and was guided back to her room.

* * *

><p>The group arrived, setting foot in Romania. Kenpachi put back on his eyepatch, reverting back to his human form.<p>

"Gah! Put on some clothes!" Kaien shouted while covering his eyes. Kenpachi lifted his duffel bag and started dressing.

"Well, Aizen's castle is on that mountain," Rangiku said then pointed at the old castle.

"We'll easily be able to get there because of our speed," Toshiro mused, everyone nodded.

"What about me? I can't run that fast," Nel asked, Grimmjow smirked and opened his mouth but Renji beat him to it.

"I'll give you a piggy back ride," Renji said, shrugging slightly. Nel smiled and hopped on his back, Renji grinned.

"Let's go. It's almost dawn," Rangiku said, everyone headed towards the mountain.

* * *

><p>"How the hell are we supposed to get in?"<p>

Everyone stood by the castle, not making themselves seen. Rangiku knitted her eyebrows then smiled.

"I know," she said, everyone looked at her. "There's a secret passage. It's narrow but we'll be able to get in." Rangiku led the group to a wall and pushed it, it opened sideways and they walked in. There was a narrow passage leading upstairs.

"Everyone stay quiet, I can hear voices," Rangiku murmured, everyone stayed still then Rangiku opened the door. The entered a hallway, four different ways.

"Okay, Kaien and Ichigo will go in that one, Grimmjow and Natalie, go in that one, Toshiro and Rangiku can go in the other one, Renji and Nel will go in that one, and I can go in the last one," Kenpachi said, everyone nodded then went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Rukia sat next to Aizen in the throne room, Desiree stood by her, she looked anxious. Aizen smiled and spoke.<p>

"And the war begins,"

**Sorry it's so short**

**~7/17/11~**

**_Hgirl13**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

Grimmjow and Natalie walked down the hallway, both not saying a word. The two stopped when two vampires blocked them, it was Loly and Menoly Mallia, a teenage looking vampire with green eyes and short, spiky blonde hair.

"Look what we have here. If it isn't the smart ass and his slutty girlfriend," Loly said, Grimmjow just glared coldly at her.

"Bitch," Grimmjow hissed, Loly growled and stepped up to Grimmjow.

"Go ahead, I'll take care of them," Natalie said, Grimmjow stared at her then walked past the girls with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't die," he said while walking away, silence overcame.

"You think you can defeat us vampires?" Loly asked, laughing as well.

"What are you anyway?" Menoly asked, Natalie pulled out her Sais and twirled them in her hands.

"Succubus," Natalie replied flatly then pointed the Sais at the two. "Don't hold back."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow saw him. The man he wanted to kill.<p>

The man was slender but fairly muscular with pale white skin, short messy black hair, a black upper lip, emerald green cat eyes, thick eyebrows, green tear lines that descend from his eyes, and a melancholic expression. He wore a long sleeved black turtleneck, black skinny jeans, and a black duster coat.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow shouted, he stopped walking and turned to face Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," he acknowledged, Grimmjow marched up to him and jabbed his finger into his chest.

"Get ready cause I'm about to kill you," Grimmjow growled. Ulquiorra didn't usually show emotion on his face but he couldn't help but scoff at that accusation.

"Really? I'd like to see you try," Ulquiorra said, Grimmjow gritted his teeth and tripped Ulquiorra with a leg scissor take down. "Why you..."

Grimmjow smirked and got up, he got into his fighting stance and glared venom at Ulquiorra.

"Let's fight, _brother_," Grimmjow said.

* * *

><p>Toshiro and Rangiku had just finished off a group of witches and vampires. Rangiku had turned all the witches into frogs (classic) while Toshiro killed the rest off with his bite since he was haft werewolf.<p>

"Very impressive" a polite but mocking voice said, Rangiku gasped.

"Gin?" she asked, Gin made himself visible. "Gin... You aren't going to fight us, are you?" Gin walked towards them.

"Ah, Toshiro. I see you haven't grown an inch," Gin said, Toshiro growled and clenched his fists. "Do you mind? I'd like to catch up with my friend?"

"No way I'm leaving Matsumoto alone with you, Ichimaru. You're an enemy," Toshiro said, Rangiku bit her bottom lip.

"Shiro, it's okay. I trust him, he's my friend," Rangiku said, Toshiro frowned then went forward. Rangiku stood in front of Gin and smiled weakly.

"I've missed you, Gin," she said while walking closer to him. Gin wrapped his arms around Rangiku's waist and brought her close, their bodies touching.

"I've missed you too, my dragoste _**(love). **_Let's go to my room and catch up before Aizen stops us," Gin said after kissing Rangiku.

"Of course," Rangiku murmured then was led to Gin's room.

* * *

><p>Nel fought the New Bloods with her katana, she gripped the green hilt and did a twirl. Renji couldn't turn into a werewolf since it was day time so he used only brute strength. Nel's eyes widen when she saw one vampire in particular, he was tall and lanky, having a lewd smile.<p>

"Is that you, Nelliel?" he asked while stepping up to her.

"Nnoitora...?" Nel asked in fear, she took a large step back. Nnoitora's smile grew into a grin and he walked over to her, knowing how afraid she was.

"I haven't seen you since you were a teenager. You've really..." Nnoitora's eyes traveled down Nel's curvy body, Nel felt violated. "matured." Nel pointed her katana at Nnoitora and glared coldly at him.

"Get away from me," Nel ordered, Nnoitora grabbed the tip of her katana and jerked her forward.

"You can't kill me. I'm immortal, remember? Why don't you just come back to my room and rest your pretty head on my pillow because I know you're tired from killing vampires," Nnoitora said, Nel tilted her head and faked a peppy smile.

"Yeah, I should do that," she said, Nnoitora grinned and leaned close to her.

"I knew you-!" Nnoitora stopped talking when he felt a piercing pain in his chest. He looked down and saw a stake lodged in his heart. "you... bitch." Nnoitora fell to the ground, Nel smirked and shoved the stake back in her hot pants.

"Bastard," Nel said then followed Renji.

* * *

><p>Natalie dodged the sudden attack by Loly and Menoly. She threw her Sais at Menoly who got stabbed in the chest, Natalie used her enhanced speed (from her wings) and grabbed them. Loly punched Natalie, making her fly towards a wall. Natalie gritted her teeth then teleported quickly and hit Menoly with a jump kick. Menoly stumbled back then scratched Natalie's arm.<p>

"You fucking bitch!" Natalie shouted then flew towards Menoly. Menoly felt fear when she saw the fire in Natalie's eyes. "Never mess with a demon."

Natalie threw her Sais into the air and kicked them them towards Menoly. It drove into her shoulders and Natalie grabbed them then stabbed Menoly in her temple, killing her instantly. Natalie ripped the Sai from her head, Menoly collapsed onto the ground. Loly stared in horror as Natalie flicked the blood from her Sais. Loly screamed and charged towards Natalie who kicked her in the head but Loly blocked it.

"Cunt," Loly spat, Natalie glared darkly at her then grabbed her.

Natalie rapidly stabbed Loly in the torso with her Sais, breaking her ribs and damaging her innards severely. Natalie then kneed Loly in the face, breaking her skull. Unfortunately, Loly was still alive and was healing but slower than usual. Natalie smiled then stabbed her Sais into Loly's torso again.

"Any last words?" Natalie asked, Loly spit some blood on the ground.

"F-Fuck you..." she whispered, Natalie grinned and dugged the Sais deeper into her torso.

"We already played that game and _you _lost," Natalie said ripped the Sais from Loly's torso. Loly had a hard time standing. Natalie's final blow was a powerful kick that sent Loly flying across the wall, her body hit the wall, finally, Natalie hurled her Sai into Loly's skull, killing her.

"Tsk, tsk. New Bloods these days. Just don't understand that demons are much stronger," Natalie said after collecting her Sais. She sighed and walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra stepped to the side as Grimmjow blindly attacked him, the two were so fast that if anyone passing by would only see a blur of blue and black.<p>

Grimmjow teleported behind Ulquiorra and did an uppercut. While Ulquiorra was in the air, Grimmjow jumped then kicked him in the chest, making him slam down to the ground. Ulquiorra wiped the blood from his mouth then used his telekinetic powers to lift Grimmjow from the ground and slammed him hard on the ground.

"What the fuck was that?" Grimmjow asked, rubbing his head.

"You forgot about my telekinesis? How... unfortunate," Ulquiorra said then pointed his index finger at Grimmjow. From his finger, a green zig-zag beam slithered at Grimmjow who dodged it. Grimmjow ran up to him then did a back flip, kicking Ulquiorra in the face. Ulquiorra telekinetically tossed Grimmjow across the hall behind him.

"Just give up, Grimmjow. I was always stronger than you, that's why Father loved me-" Ulquiorra said then pointed his index finger. "-and not you."

Grimmjow let out a battle cry and teleported, reappearing behind Ulquiorra and punching him in the groin, Ulquiorra groaned and doubled over. Grimmjow grinned psychotically and threw a brutal punch to Ulquiorra's jaw, breaking that and his skull. Ulquiorra fell backwards, Grimmjow walked over to Ulquiorra and stomped on his chest, shattering his ribs.

Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra then grabbed his throat and lifted him, making him stare up at Ulquiorra.

"... The only reason he loved you was because he knocked up your mom," Grimmjow said then squeezed Ulquiorra's throat harder. "... It's over, Ulquiorra."

Grimmjow plunged his hand into Ulquiorra's neck and promptly ripped his head off with the spine still attached. Ulquiorra's lifeless body fell. Grimmjow stared at the head, he had a resentful expression then crushed Ulquiorra's skull with his bare hand. The spine fell to the ground and Grimmjow walked towards the throne room, not feeling the slightest sorrow.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Kaien walked down the hall and saw large double doors. They hadn't said a word to each other.<p>

"This must be the throne room," Kaien said, Ichigo nodded and started to open the door. Aizen sat at his throne and smiled wickedly.

"Ah, the twins: Kaien and Ichigo. So good to see you again," Aizen said, Ichigo's eyes widen when he saw Rukia besides Aizen.

"Rukia!" he whispered-shouted, Rukia wanted to shout but all she did was stare.

Rukia wore a long, sleeveless black mermaid dress with a red empire lace, matching glovelets, and a silk black choker. Ichigo's eyes almost bulged out when he saw his past lover. An Arabian genie wearing a silver printed harem top with drape sleeves, pink harem pants, and a silver and pink veil headpiece.

"D-Desiree!" he choked.

Desiree gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, she backed away, obviously just as surprised as Ichigo. Ichigo's feelings for Desiree flooded back, memories ran through his mind and he shut his eyes in frustration.

"I love Rukia," he said to himself then glared at Shuhei who stepped down from where Aizen was sitting.

"Who will fight first?"

**~7/20/11~**

**_Hgirl13**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

"Who will fight first?"

The throne room was silent, almost everyone was tense. Ichigo glanced at Kaien then took a deep breath. Kaien stepped forward, he clenched his fist and glared at Aizen.

"I'll fight," Kaien said, Aizen smiled and motioned Shuhei to go. "New Blood eh? This fight might be harder than I thought."

As soon as Aizen motioned them to fight, Shuhei's eyes turned blood red and his teeth grew sharper. Shuhei ran towards Kaien and punched him then ran behind him delivered a German Suplex, slamming Kaien's head onto the ground. Kaien tried getting up but Shuhei kicked him in the face.

Kaien spit blood out of his mouth then slid across the floor on one foot and connected a kick to Shuhei's torso at superhuman speed, sending Shuhei flying. Kaien then did a somersault kick that launched Shuhei into the air again. Shuhei landed on his feet then ran towards Kaien and grabbed Kaien's neck then punched him multiple times in the face.

"Come on old man, show me what ya got!" Shuhei taunted, Kaien grinned.

"Okay. Hit me!" Kaien said, Shuhei ran towards him.

Kaien parries them and performs a triple split punch in Shuhei's groin area. As he doubled up, he jumped and then slammed his elbow on his back, dealing damage to his spine. Shuhei groaned and when he stood up straight, everyone heard a loud crack.

Shuhei grunted then grabbed Kaien and threw him in the air then brought him down, breaking Kaien's stomach, back, and legs, then again on the higher end of the opponent's spine, heart, and ribs. Kaien fell to the ground, he couldn't move.

"Guess you couldn't beat me, eh, old man?" Shuhei asked then grinned wildly.

"NO!" Ichigo shouted as Shuhei grabbed Kaien's head. Ichigo couldn't stop him because he was too fast. Just then, the doors bust open and Grimmjow slid in, followed by Toshiro, Renji, and Nel. Shuhei snapped Kaien's neck then stood up, laughing manically.

"You're a freak!" Rukia blurted, Shuhei grinned.

"So I'm told, baby," Shuhei said then blew her a kiss, Rukia cringed and Ichigo growled. "Who's next?" Nel pointed her katana at Shuhei, signaling him to fight.

"Ichigo!" Toshiro shouted.

"Look... behind you!" Renji shouted, Ichigo looked over his shoulder and blocked Aizen's attack. Everyone started to fight, Rukia looked at Desiree who watched in horror as everyone fought for them. Desiree looked back at Rukia then slowly went over to her and grabbed her.

"Shh, Rukia, I need you to kill Aizen," Desiree whispered, Rukia's eyes widen.

"I-I can't," Rukia whispered, Desiree opened her mouth but then remembered something.

"The crucifix, we use the crucifix," Desiree said, Rukia frowned then saw how close all the other vampires were to each other.

"But then we'll kill the others," Rukia said, Desiree frowned.

* * *

><p>Natalie walked down the hall, she had gotten lost and had killed more vampires as she walked further in the castle. She slid her hand across the wall as she walked, in her other hand was her Sai. As she walked, someone tapped her, she jumped and pointed her Sais.<p>

"Kenpachi! You scared me...! What the hell are you doing?" Natalie exclaimed, Kenpachi put down his duffel bag.

"I've been planting bombs around the castle," Kenpachi replied, Natalie tilted her head.

"Why would you... Oh, you're planning on destroying the castle... Why though?" Natalie asked, Kenpachi motioned her to keep walking with him.

"This castle means the world to Aizen. Everyone here in Romania thinks that Aizen is just a conspiracy but no one is brave enough to look into it-" Kenpachi stopped talking.

"Wha-?"

"Shush, I see something," Kenpachi murmured, Natalie followed him. He slowly opened a nearby door, when it opened, it glowed white inside.

"Holy-!"

* * *

><p>Everyone continued fighting, Aizen having the upper hand though.<p>

"Shit, we're dying out here," Grimmjow said as he blocked an attack. Blood was sliding down his forehead and onto his cheek. "Ichigo, unleash that crazy power of yours!"

"I can't! It's daytime!" Ichigo yelled then tried punching Aizen but he dodged and landed a fatal blow to Ichigo's stomach which knocked the wind out of him. Ichigo was knocked to the side of the room, hitting the wall hard.

"Can't you turn into a werewolf?" Grimmjow asked Toshiro who swiftly attacked Aizen.

"I'm such an idiot... I can, all of you, move!" Toshiro ordered, Grimmjow teleported away and Nel ran over to the girls. Toshiro began to transform into a snow white werewolf, his teeth growing sharper and his claws rivaling Kenpachi's. Toshiro roared and ran towards Aizen who looked actually fearful.

"It's over you sonofabitch!" Ichigo yelled then coughed, his stomach still hurt. As Toshiro jumped towards Aizen, he just smiled and pulled out a gun.

"Oh no!"

"Fuck!"

"TOSHIRO LOOK OUT!"

Toshiro's eyes widen and he was shot in the chest with a silver bullet. Toshiro fell to the ground and whimpered. Ichigo pushed himself up and staggered over to the rest who were still alive.

"Silver bullets, a werewolves worst enemy. Since Toshiro was _haft _werewolf, he won't be killed by just _one _bullet," Aizen mused then cocked his gun at the top of Toshiro's head. "Hmph, you almost got me, mutt."

Rukia needed to act fast, she saw Desiree's lamp sitting on a tiny table next to Aizen's throne. She grabbed it and rubbed it, Desiree stared at Rukia.

"Hello master, my name is Desiree and I'm your genie. You can make three wishes. What's your first?" Desiree said automatically, Rukia sweat dropped.

"I wish Aizen was dead!" Rukia shouted, Desiree clasped her hands together (prayer style) and gave a short nod.

"Wish accepted," she said. Aizen's eyes turned blank and his skin paled.

"B-Blast..."

His lifeless body fell. Everyone stared at it, afraid it might come back to life.

"You... you saved us," Nel sputtered to Rukia.

Rukia was breathing hard then looked at Ichigo. He smiled gently and got up, he walked over to her and embraced her. Desiree smiled softly at the scene. The doors bust opened and Natalie, Rangiku, and Gin ran in, looking out of breath.

"Sorry to cut the reunion short but Kenpachi's bout to blow up the place in five minutes," Natalie said in one breath. Everyone jumped to their feet, Renji carried Toshiro's helpless body and ran out. As they ran, the castle began to erupt into fire, it chased them.

"Dammit Kenpachi!" Ichigo shouted as he piggybacked Rukia.

"Thank you... Ichigo," Rukia said in his ear, Ichigo sighed and smiled.

"I didn't mind, angel," Ichigo murmured.

"This isn't the time to be all lovey-dovey!" Grimmjow yelled, Ichigo and Rukia rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat around a bonfire, all tired from the fight they had gone through. The group had found a small village and rented a cottage for the night.<p>

"How's Toshiro?" Ichigo asked as Rangiku came outside.

"I have good and bad news," Rangiku said while sitting next to Gin.

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"Well, good news is that I was able to heal him," Rangiku said, smiling halfheartedly. "But the bad news is that he's losing his werewolf powers."

"That's terrible," Desiree said, everyone nodded. "Where's Kenpachi?"

"In the house," Grimmjow replied then scowled. "This sucks. Now that we killed Aizen, everyone will hate us."

"Or thank us," Nel said loudly, Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Ichigo shifted his eyes over to Desiree who wore a sweater (from her lamp). The two shared a smile, Rukia noticed but didn't say anything.

"Thank you guys, for helping me-"

"Yeah, yeah. We all know, Kurosaki," Grimmjow interrupted then winked at Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and just smiled thankfully.

"So... what happens now?" Rukia asked, everyone was silent. "Come on, you don't know?"

"... Kurosaki, Desi, Ran, and Nat, come with me... I gotta discuss some shit with you guys," Grimmjow said while getting up.

"What about us?" Renji asked, Grimmjow glared at him, which shut Renji up. The rest went behind the cottage since the bonfire was in front of it.

"What's up?" Natalie asked while crossing her arms.

"What the hell are we going to do about her? She knows about us and she's going to be in danger all the time," Grimmjow demanded, Ichigo smirked.

"I didn't know you cared for her," Ichigo said, Grimmjow's cheeks turned pink slightly then he clenched his fists and scowled.

"I don't! I just don't want to do this again," Grimmjow said childishly.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Desiree asked, Grimmjow nodded and Ichigo felt the pit of his stomach churn.

"I don't want to put her through that," Ichigo objected.

"If you love her so much then you'll want her to stay alive for as long as you live," Desiree countered, she met his eyes. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"How come you aren't jealous? You aren't in love with me or something?" Ichigo asked, Desiree sighed.

"This isn't the time to discuss that," Desiree said then tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You should turn her Ichigo, then she'll be less of an outsider," Rangiku said, everyone nodded.

"... Fine but it's up to her," Ichigo said.

"We're going to Hueco Mundo, aren't we?" Natalie asked, Grimmjow sighed.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

Ichigo walked over to Rukia and grabbed her, he dragged her inside.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Rukia asked, Ichigo took a deep breath and made eye contact.

"... I want your blood," Ichigo said, Rukia's eyes widen.

"What?" she gasped, Ichigo mentally slapped himself.

"I, uh, didn't mean it like that. I mean, I want to turn you," Ichigo stammered, Rukia wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead.

"Oh, well... I guess so if we can be together," Rukia murmured, Ichigo blinked then placed his thumb on her chin.

"You love me that much that you would turn?" Ichigo asked, he sounded astonished.

"Of course... I love you Ichigo," Rukia murmured, Ichigo leaned closer to her. "Will you be the one to do it?"

Ichigo kissed Rukia tenderly on the lips, they kissed until they gasped for air.

"... Yes," Ichigo forced out, he knew he couldn't do it he had to.

* * *

><p>"Right here's fine, Kenpachi," Toshiro said, Kenpachi landed on the sand then returned to his human form. The group were in Hueco Mundo, a seemingly never ending white desert with dunes, boulders, and shriveled trees.<p>

"Why are we here?" Nel asked.

"Ichigo's being a man and turning Rukia into a vampire," Grimmjow answered.

Rukia sat on the sand with her legs to the side. Ichigo went by her side and nuzzled his face closer to hers, he glanced around, everyone was watching with either their arms crossed or in their pockets. Ichigo leaned towards Rukia's neck and opened his mouth, his fangs becoming apparent. _Yes! That's it! Now bite her and get her blood! Her, pure, pure blood! _The voice in his head gave a shrill, evil laugh, Ichigo jerked his head back and shut his eyes, he placed his hand to his temples.

"N-No... I can't do it," Ichigo said.

"You still don't have any self control, huh?" Toshiro asked, Ichigo nodded. "Grimmjow, you do it."

"Move out the way, pussy," Grimmjow said while shoving Ichigo out of the way. Grimmjow sat down on his knees and grinned psychotically at Rukia who gulped. "Great ready babydoll, cause this is about to hurt, a _lot_."

Grimmjow grabbed Rukia's face and kissed her, Ichigo and Natalie's eyes widen as he kissed her fiercely, Rukia was so surprised but because of Grimmjow's seductive kisses, she couldn't help but kiss back. Grimmjow kissed her jaw and down to her neck, he sucked on it, swirling his tongue around the small red area forming. Ichigo and Natalie felt jealous but didn't do anything. Rukia's face redden as she kept getting kissed so heatedly. Then, she felt a sharp, sudden, jabbing pain in her neck that shocked her body. Grimmjow had bitten Rukia then let go of her face, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and scooted back.

Rukia fell to the ground, her body tensing up and dripping in sweat. It hurt so much she couldn't scream, just moan in agonizing pain. She gasped and started to scream loudly, luckily no one except the group was around so no one would think she was getting killed or something.

Rukia felt her senses get sharper, her vision more clear, her hearing better, etc. Her eyes were flickering from violet to blood red. Her shoulder length hair grew considerably, reaching her lower back, and her skin was becoming flawless. Suddenly, most of the men (minus Kenpachi) found her desirable, Ichigo licked his lips. Rukia sat up straight, she panted and looked around hungrily.

"I want... blood..."

**~7/28/11~**

**_Hgirl13**


End file.
